


Сын Дарта Вейдера

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в руки Люка Скайуокера, сына главнокомандующего имперскими вооруженными силами, попадает обычная с виду книга, и жизнь его начинает стремительно меняться. Люк узнает слишком много такого, с чем ему трудно примириться, — в том числе и "правду" о своем отце.<br/>АУ-перевертыш, "хорошие" ситхи и "плохие" джедаи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Скайуокер и Скайуокер

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ретеллинг "Книги огненных страниц" Макса Фрая. Стихотворение о пустом сердце и пара фраз цитируются из книги М. Фрая

Если когда-то Люк и опасался, что фамилия сделает его в Имперской высшей школе пилотов объектом пристального внимания, то опасения эти давно прошли. Над ним насмехались поначалу, говорили: "Плоховато летаешь для Скайуокера", — но никому и в голову не приходило, что он может быть не просто однофамильцем того самого джедая, прославившегося во время Войны Клонов.  
Того, что он был сыном Главнокомандующего имперскими вооруженными силами, здесь не знали тем более. Отец еще в юности стал одним из самых известных людей в галактике, однако при этом он всегда умудрялся держать свою личную жизнь подальше от глаз вездесущей общественности.  
Люк был этому только рад. Его отец отбрасывал слишком густую тень, в ней легко можно было затеряться — и так и не найти себя.

Смеяться над Люком перестали, когда он стал третьим по результатам пилотом на курсе.  
Директор школы, легендарный ас-истребитель Винду Барвел сказал тогда, добродушно посмеиваясь:  
— Ну, вот ты и приблизился на шажок к тому, чтобы стать похожим на Скайуокера.  
— Я и есть Скайуокер, — ответил Люк. — Это моя фамилия.  
Не то чтобы он собирался хамить директору, нет. Это вырвалось у него само собой. Люк напрягся. У Винду Барвела по прозвищу Стрелок всегда был крутой нрав, а Люк меньше всего на свете хотел стать причиной скандала.  
Но Барвел лишь хлопнул его по спине и сказал:  
— И ты очень неплох, Скайуокер. Так держать.  
С тех его стали называть Скайуокером не в качестве насмешки, а как всех: Селчу, Антилесс, Бри, Давани, Скайуокер. Не однофамилец знаменитого джедая, погибшего семнадцать лет назад, а всего лишь еще один курсант самого сильного за многие годы набора. Не в тени отца, а сам по себе.

Иногда Люк себе удивлялся. Что на него вдруг нашло? С каких пор его стало волновать сравнение с отцом?  
Это для Леи всегда было важно признание ее достоинств, а он же — он просто хотел жить как живется.  
Иначе разве он вообще пошел бы в пилоты?  
Если бы он хотел избежать сравнений с Энакином Скайуокером, ему следовало бы сделаться фермером. Или дизайнером модной одежды.  
"Дом моды Скайуокера" — звучит, словно анекдот. Отец бы страшно веселился. А уж как веселился бы по этому поводу Его Всегалактическое Величество Император Палпатин.

Люк вышел из аудитории и побрел прочь, не остановившись даже, чтобы поболтать с сокурсниками.  
Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что соскучился. Не по отцу — тот всегда был человеком нелегким. Или это просто Люку с ним было нелегко. Он любил отца, но...  
А соскучился Люк по Императору.  
Вот только во дворец не заявишься так просто, как в резиденцию Дарта Вейдера. Хотя застать Палпатина на месте было гораздо проще, чем умудриться угадать тот редкий момент, когда отец окажется дома и не занят чем-то жизненно важным.  
Лее, что ли, позвонить?

\---

Люк не жил в Скайхаузе с тех пор, как поступил в школу пилотов. Это была, в общем-то, идея отца — не поступление, конечно, а другое жилье. О том, что собирается поступать в высшую школу пилотов, Люк сказал ему уже после того, как был зачислен.  
Они были тогда во внутренних апартаментах отца — тех самых, куда доступ открыт был лишь нескольким людям в галактике. В ответ на сбивчивую речь Люка отец только голову слегка повернул.  
Сказать по правде, Люк предпочел бы сейчас смотреть ему в глаза, а не на ухо и щеку, испятнанную следами старых ожогов.  
Отец хмыкнул и вернулся к трехмерному чертежу гипердвигателя, висевшему перед ним. Потом вдруг сказал шепчущим своим голосом, который — не преобразованный вокодером — тоже слышали немногие:  
— Тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы снять квартиру. Вряд ли тебе понравится жить в казармах. Если ты познакомишься с девушкой, ты ведь не захочешь привести ее сюда?  
— Тебе все это кажется смешным? — сказал Люк довольно мрачно.  
— Разве я смеюсь?  
— Нет, — сказал Люк. — Но будешь.  
И отец и впрямь засмеялся — тихим задыхающимся полусмехом-полукашлем.  
— Сила сильна в тебе, юный Скайуокер, — сказал он, явно пародируя Императора. Или, может, не совсем Императора. — Предвидеть будущее хорошо научился ты.  
У него действительно вышло смешно, но Люк даже не улыбнулся.  
— Ты снова будешь уговаривать меня учиться направлять Силу?  
Вот тут-то отец к нему повернулся.

На самом деле Люк считал, что в своем истинном обличье отец выглядит намного более пугающим, чем в маске и полном ситхском облачении. И дело было вовсе не в увечьях. Точнее говоря, не только в них.

Джедаи, вырастившие его отца, наверное, медитировали в такой позе — ноги скрещены и подобраны под себя, тело расслабленно — но отец если и медитировал когда-нибудь, то разве что над своими чертежами. Люк ни разу в жизни не видел отца ничем не занятым. Работа была его медитацией.  
Иногда Люк задумывался о судьбе джедаев, которых его отец, судя по слухам, истребил без малейшего сожаления. Кем бы они ни были, какие бы преступления ни совершили, они все-таки были живыми существами — и отец убил их. Многих — собственноручно.  
"На войне как на войне, — говорил отец, пожимая плечами. — Они тоже убили бы меня, если б могли".  
Собственно говоря, они и пытались.

Люк тогда был слишком мал и не помнил, как именно его отец все это пережил, как вставал на ноги. У Люка воображения не хватало, чтобы представить отца слабым, лежащим в постели.  
— Он лежал ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось, чтобы изготовить и вживить протезы, — сказал как-то Палпатин в ответ на расспросы Люка. — Через месяц он уже командовал штурмом Кашиика.  
О взятии Кашиика Люк знал. О том, что его отец там не просто командовал, но и сражался сам, знал тоже. И о том, что до Кашиика лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер успел провести несколько операций против джедаев. Не знал только, как это все его отцу удавалось.

Впрочем, когда он сидел вот так — в нелепой и старомодной медитационной позе, скрестив ноги, — одетый лишь в штаны и рубашку, абсолютно домашний, и легкая ткань обтекала каждый изгиб его мышц и каждый выступ протезов, и тихо шумел дыхательный аппарат, от его расслабленной фигуры исходила такая беспощадная, всепоглощающая энергия, что вопрос "как?" отпадал сам собой.  
Точно так же, как он выполз на Мустафаре — безрукий, безногий, горящий живьем. Точно так же, как он работал все семнадцать лет существования Империи. В правительственных кругах ходила мрачная шутка о том, что после смерти Дарта Вейдера Империя рухнет, ведь чтобы заменить его одного, потребуется создать как минимум несколько министерств.  
Если бы Люк изложил свои соображения хоть кому-то, его собеседник, несомненно, решил бы, что Люк восхищается отцом, и это вполне похвально.  
Но Люк не восхищался. Люк скорее ужасался.  
Он любил отца, но смотреть ему в глаза порой было все равно, что смотреть в глаза первородной стихии.  
По мнению Люка, галактике в некотором смысле повезло, что вместо этого они могли видеть всего лишь ситха — черную маску, боевое облачение. Ситхи выглядели так и до Дарта Вейдера. И никто не понимал, что под этой маской скрывается нечто гораздо большее, чем просто ситх, чем просто человек, нечто намного, намного большее.

Отец повернулся к нему, и Люк на шаг отступил. Хотелось, конечно, поговорить лицом к лицу, но не так же!  
— Пап...  
Тот улыбался криво под прозрачной дыхательной маской.  
— Я не смог даже уговорить тебя на уроки пилотирования, что уж говорить о навыках обращения с Силой.  
— Я умею летать, пап.  
— Да, — согласился тот. — Умеешь.  
"Но учил тебя не я", — невысказанным повисло между ними.  
Глаза у отца были стально-серые, с отливом в синеву — и с желтым ободком вокруг зрачка. При ином освещении они казались темно-синими — по крайней мере, были таковыми на старых голографиях, запечатлевших его в юности.  
А иногда его глаза становились откровенно желтыми.  
Люк вздохнул. Спросил:  
— Ты злишься?  
— А похоже?  
— Я же чувствую, — сказал Люк. — Пап, сбавь обороты, ты так от меня мокрое место оставишь.  
Тот фыркнул и вернулся к работе.  
— Ты скоро научишься убивать силой мысли, — сказал Люк мрачно.  
— Я умею, это не так уж и сложно. Ты говорил с Леей?  
— О чем?  
— О своем выборе карьеры.  
— Тебе и впрямь смешно, — сказал Люк. — Нет, пап, Лею я еще не видел.  
— А с матерью говорил?  
— Нет.  
— Позвони ей. Она не обрадуется, если узнает от Леи, а не от тебя самого.  
— Ты прав, — кротко сказал Люк. — Позвоню.  
Несмотря на то, что после подавления мятежа на Набу в прошлом году родители Люка рассорились, похоже, окончательно, отец все еще пекся о ее чувствах. Как умел.  
Семейная жизнь родителей Люка изобиловала многими проблемами, и политические разногласия были не самой серьезной из них. Наверное, трудно быть женой, если твой муж наполовину из дюрастали, а на вторую половину — феномен Великой Силы.  
Как говорила Лея: только ангел мог вытерпеть его так долго.  
Но все-таки отец маму любил. Быть может, любил до сих пор.


	2. Рыжая и зеленоглазая

— Эй, Люк!  
Он обернулся, уже понимая, что никуда не идет сегодня — ни к Лее, ни во дворец, ни даже к отцу.  
"Когда ты познакомишься с девушкой..."  
Отец тогда не сказал "если", он сказал "когда".   
Впрочем, не нужно уметь предвидеть будущее, чтобы заранее предполагать такое развитие событий.  
Тем более что она еще не была его девушкой.

В толпе курсантов она выделялась, как пламя свечи выделяется в темной комнате. В совершенно обычной курсантской форме, невысокая и тонкая, она шла к нему стремительной своей походкой, и Люк взгляда не мог оторвать от рыжих ее кудрей, от ярких зеленых глаз.  
Шира Бри.  
Вот уже год он мечтал о том, чтобы пригласить ее на свидание, но до сих пор так и не решился.

— Не убегай, Люк, — сказала Шира, приблизившись. — У нас кое-что намечается. Я уже сказала Селчу, что ты идешь с нами.  
Она никогда не звала его Скайуокером, всегда только по имени. Иногда Люку казалось, что это хороший знак, но чаще он чувствовал нечто странное в этом обстоятельстве, будто что-то шептало ему под руку: здесь все не так просто, она пренебрегает тобой, ты для нее лишь тень чего-то большего.  
Чей мог быть голос? Разве что его собственной неуверенности в себе. По крайней мере, Люк так думал.  
— И куда я с вами иду? — спросил он, пытаясь казаться непринужденным.  
— Я познакомилась с одним флотским асом вчера, и он согласился с нами погонять. Только не говори, что тебе неинтересно, Люк! Он один из лучших пилотов в Империи.  
Лучших в Империи Люк знал, они летали с его отцом. И в Скайхаузе ошивались постоянно.

Скайхауз никогда не был нормальным домом — скорее уж проходным двором. Неудивительно, что мама не смогла там жить.   
Эта безвкусная громадина, которую выстроили для отца к десятилетию Империи, моментально превратилась в столь же общественное место, что и дворец Императора. Но если вокруг Палпатина кроме обычных политиков, собирались адепты Силы — от Пророков Темной Стороны до апрентисов вроде Леи, то круг Дарта Вейдера включал в себя пилотов, солдат и инженерные группы, работавшие над различными проектами.  
И медиков. Занимались они вовсе не здоровьем Главнокомандующего, как можно было бы подумать, а проблемами реабилитации солдат после ранений — и чем-то, связанным с ранним старением клонов.

— А кто идет? — спросил он.  
— Ты, я, Антилесс и Селчу. Пошли, сделаем этого парня.  
Люк не хотел никого "делать". Он понимал, что Шира намеренно его подначивает, но такого рода подначки никогда не действовали на него. Природной агрессии в нем не было ни на кредит. Иногда он жалел, что Шира этого не понимает. А иногда радовался. Понимай она его лучше, он мог бы стать ей и вовсе неинтересен.  
— Пошли, Люк.  
Яркие зеленые глаза под сенью пушистых ресниц, прохладные тонкие пальцы. Люк пошел за ней, чувствуя себя бантой на привязи. Он понимал, что безнадежно глупеет в присутствии Ширы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Она была такая...  
Такая...

Тикхо Селчу встретил его кивком, Ведж Антилесс радостно хлопнул по спине.  
Вместе они составляли четверку лучших пилотов на курсе: Селчу был первым, Шира Бри второй, за ними Люк с Веджем.   
Из них четверых только Люк и Шира были уроженцами Центра Империи. И еще они оба были чувствительны к Силе.

Люк как-то раз даже пытался поговорить про Ширу с Императором Палпатином, но тот лишь отмахнулся.  
— Мы не гребем под себя всех одаренных подряд, как это делали джедаи. Только тех, от кого действительно может быть толк. Твоя подружка пилот? Неплохое применение стихийной чувствительности к Силе, твой отец это доказал еще в детстве. Вот пусть она и занимается своими истребителями, или на чем вы там летаете.  
— Но почему не учить всех? — спросил Люк. — Разве так не лучше?  
— Но ты ведь не хочешь учиться?  
— Ну, я...  
— При системе, где загребают всех, тебя никто бы не спросил. И родителей твоих бы не спросили, хотят ли они, чтобы забирали и учили их детей.  
Люк представил себе, как его отца бы "не спросили" и что из этого бы вышло, впечатлился и умолк.  
Наверное, Император был прав, он всегда в конечном счете оказывался прав. Но Люку иногда было жалко тот потенциал, который он чувствовал в Шире. Тратить все это лишь на полеты казалось ему расточительством.  
А потом он вспоминал, что свой потенциал тратит на то же самое, и ругал себя за дурацкие мысли.

Люк не ошибся, "одного из лучших истребителей в Империи" он действительно знал.   
Шира умудрилась познакомиться не с кем-нибудь, а с номером одиннадцать из Черной эскадрильи — личной эскадрильи Дарта Вейдера.

Теперь-то Люк понял, где Шира, скорее всего, его подцепила. Черный-11 был ненамного их старше, он мог запросто столкнуться с Широй в одном из тех клубов, где крутят глиммик-музыку. Шире, кажется, нравился этот ритм и грохот.  
Люк вдруг испугался того момента, когда Черный обернется и увидит его. Что он скажет? "Привет, сынок Черного-1", — было не худшим из тех вариантов, что Люк мог представить.

Высокий худощавый парень обернулся и сказал:  
— Привет, ребятки. Меня зовут Вампа.  
И Шира улыбнулась ему — так, что для Люка ничего хуже и быть не могло. Вампа ей нравился, это и слепой бы заметил.  
Повстречаться с настоящим чудовищем из ледяной пустыни и то было приятнее. Люку вдруг остро захотелось этого — просто для разнообразия. По крайней мере, тогда он перестал бы думать о Шире, которая предпочла ему другого.  
— Так мы летим или как? — сказал Ведж.  
Вампа ухмыльнулся ему:  
— Посмотрим, на что вы способны.  
Люк вздохнул. На что способен Вампа, он примерно себе представлял. Тот не был ведомым отца и отнюдь не считался лучшим среди Черных, но...  
В Черную эскадрилью попадали не просто так.

\---

Движущийся тротуар вез его вдоль сияющих витрин. Люк даже не замечал, что именно там выставлено, товары сливались в пеструю полосу, которая медленно утекала прочь.  
Люк понимал только, что оказался в довольно дорогом районе. Шира Бри и Миретт Давани, похоже, были из богатых семей, если могли позволить себе снимать здесь квартиру.

Книга, которую забыла Шира, казалась ему горячей — будто между страницами затерялось маленькое солнце. Или все дело было в том, что Люк боялся идти к Шире домой.  
Особенно после сегодняшнего.

Вампу они "сделали". Точнее говоря, сделала Шира — уже после того, как Люк, Тикхо и Ведж выбыли из игры.  
А потом Люк смотрел на то, как Вампа и Шира болтают, словно давние друзья. Ее рыжие кудри трепал ветер, она смеялась и убирала пряди, лезущие в глаза. Вампа протянул руку, коснулся ее волос, и Люк отвел взгляд.  
В конце концов, это ее дело.  
Ас-истребитель из лучшей эскадрильи в Империи, конечно, куда привлекательнее, чем просто какой-то там Люк Скайуокер. К тому же Вампе было двадцать пять, а не семнадцать. И еще — он был высоким.  
Люк понимал, что нелепо винить рост в своих неудачах, но ведь и рост имел значение. Разве нет? Рост всегда имеет значение.  
Он сунул руки в карманы брюк, не по-уставному задрав форменную куртку, и побрел прочь.  
Сильный порыв ветра донес до него слова Ширы:  
— Меня учил лучший пилот галактики.  
И серьезный ответ Вампы:  
— При всем моем уважении, Барвел — не лучший.  
Она засмеялась, а Люк вдруг уловил что-то в Силе: будто искра проскочила между Широй и ее собеседником. Казалось, они поняли что-то друг о друге, но вот что?  
— Я знаю, — сказала Шира. — И меня действительно учил тот, кто лучше всех.  
Больше Люк не расслышал ни слова.

Люк бы не пошел к ней, ни за что бы не пошел. Но Тикхо сунул ему книгу в ярко-алой обложке:  
— Ты ведь общаешься с Бри? Передай ее, она в аудитории забыла.  
И Люк растерянно пообещал, что передаст. 

Пришлось лететь в сектор G-5, блуждать между ресторанами, магазинами, стоянками воздушных такси, отражаться в затемненном транспаристиле офисных зданий, теряться среди витрин — и снова думать о том, что ты никто, и что девушке ты не нужен.  
И только наконец разыскав нужный дом, Люк вдруг ощутил книгу в руках не как предлог и необходимость, а как вещь, принадлежащую Шире. И сошел с движущейся дорожки, сел за столик подвернувшегося кафе и раскрыл алый том.  
В конце концов, ведь ничего дурного в этом нет. Если б это был личный дневник, Люк не заглянул бы в него ни за что, но это была книга, просто книга — если, конечно, книгу, напечатанную на бумаге, можно считать чем-то простым в век датападов и флимсипласта. Бумажная книга — дорогая диковинка, но девушка, снимающая квартиру в подобном районе, может себе позволить многое. Даже читать стихи не с экрана, а с бумажного листа.

Потому что это оказались стихи.


	3. Правда с определенной точки зрения

Миретт Давани благожелательно щурилась, впуская его в квартиру. Люк смутно подозревал, что нравится Миретт, и это обстоятельство его отчего-то пугало.  
Миретт была симпатичной умницей, но слишком уж хорошо умела добиваться своего. Люк не хотел, чтобы его добивались.

— Я бы сказала, что ты можешь подождать, но она сегодня уже не вернется, — сказала Миретт наконец.  
В голосе ее явно читалось "мне жаль".  
— Шира часто уходит на всю ночь. Говорит, что берет уроки.  
— Уроки чего? — машинально спросил Люк.  
Миретт улыбнулась.  
— Может быть, летного дела. Возвращается она всегда очень уставшая.  
Люк понял, что краснеет. По крайней мере, лицо у него горело.  
— Так я оставлю книгу? — сказал он торопливо.  
— Конечно.

На белой полке алый томик выглядел, словно выплеск артериальной крови.  
Люк поспешно попрощался с Миретт и сбежал, поднялся на лифте на уровень выше, подальше от магазинов, толпы и давешнего кафе, нашел стоянку аэротакси и плюхнулся в ближайшую машину.  
Книгу Люк оставил, но, казалось, руки его все еще полны горячим алым переплетом, пожелтевшими страницами, стихами, Широй...  
Широй, которая с кем-то встречается по ночам.

Навязываться ей после того, как она смотрела на Вампу, было нехорошо.  
После того, что сказала Миретт, — и вовсе невозможно.

Люк понимал, что рассуждать так, наверное, глупо, что большинство покрутили бы пальцем у виска и сказали бы: не трусь, завоюй ее, парень. Но он не умел завоевывать и совершенно не хотел учиться — ни в прямом смысле, ни в переносном. Ни в каком.

Оставалось сидеть, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и смотреть в окно. Глупо, нелепо, бессмысленно.  
Такой уж он был — глупый и нелепый. Ничего с этим не поделать. 

Страница сгорела...

Люк отпустил такси, так и не добравшись до дома. Даже думать о том, чтобы торчать в квартире в одиночку, и то было тошно.  
Вечерело. Рекламные экраны становились ярче, пролетающие мимо спидеры уже включили габаритные огни. И прохожих стало больше.  
Центр Империи никогда не спит.

Пешеходная дорожка привела Люка на площадь. Столики, выставленные под открытое небо, все были заняты. Люк прошел между сидящими людьми и остановился на смотровой площадке.  
Мимо текли сияющие огнями транспортные потоки. Ветер обдувал лицо.  
Люк понимал, что его горести — ничто по сравнению с по-настоящему серьезными проблемами, но равно в горле стоял комок, и глаза полнились непролитыми слезами. Так глупо!

Люк не сразу заметил, что ощущает какой-то странный отзвук в Силе. Будто мелко дребезжит туго натянутая струна. Это не было похоже ни на что из того, что доводилось Люку чувствовать до сих пор, но вместе с тем казалось странно знакомым.  
Слезы высохли, так и не пролившись. Люк прислушивался к своим ощущениям: Сила вибрировала, словно предупреждая о чем-то, но о чем? О близости чего-то знакомого и одновременно незнакомого.  
Если бы к нему шел кто-то из ситхов или темных аппрентисов, Люк бы понял: приближение адептов Темной Стороны не перепутать ни с чем. Но это было другое...

Люк медленно вздохнул и побрел через площадь к переходу, ведущему вниз.   
Ему казалось, что кто-то идет за ним следом. Люк чувствовал волю — не добрую и не злую, странную — сосредоточенную на нем.  
Пологий пандус, тени, свет с полупустой стоянки. Люк думал, что здесь можно будет взять спидер напрокат, но обслуживающий стоянку дроид куда-то отлучился.  
Музыка и разговоры остались позади, здесь было тихо.

Сердце билось все чаще.

Люк миновал последний в ряду спидер и остановился. Что происходит?

Нечто знакомое...  
Нечто незнакомое...  
Нечто — всколыхнувшее Силу.

Люку почему-то чудился огонь. Яростное бушующее пламя, которое никак не желало гаснуть. Что за бред?  
Люк с усилием потер лицо и пошел дальше — мимо закрытых дверей, мимо пустых посадочных площадок. На пешеходной дорожке плясали невесть чем порожденные тени.  
И только то знакомое-незнакомое не отставало.

Люк оглядывался — сзади не было никого. Сила звенела-пела-предупреждала, но Люк не понимал, о чем. Впервые, кажется, он пожалел о том, что наотрез отказывался учиться использовать Силу. Глупо, наверное, иметь способности и не пользоваться ими.  
Он облизал пересохшие губы. Что же это такое? Что он чувствует?  
Опасность?  
Страх?  
Внезапную тоску?

Люк рванулся в сторону, перепрыгнул через ограждение, вломился плечом в показавшуюся незапертой дверь. Пробежал темными пустыми коридорами. За спиной ему чудился топот и чье-то дыхание.  
Люк влетел в складское помещение и остановился. При его появлении немедленно зажегся свет, озаривший ряды и ряды пермакритовых ящиков. Было тихо. Никто не шел за Люком следом.  
Никто даже не отреагировал на его вторжение. Никому не было до него дела: ни выдуманным преследователям, ни охранной системе склада.  
Люк почувствовал себя удивительно глупо.

Он пригладил волосы, одернул куртку и обернулся к двери, через которую попал сюда...

Невысокий человек в поношенном плаще стоял возле этой самой двери и смотрел на него с доброй усталой улыбкой.  
Люк не испугался лишь потому, что сразу понял, кто это.

\---

Люк осознавал, что они с Леей, пожалуй, чрезмерно благополучные дети. Не сказать чтобы их очень баловали: отец вообще не был к этому склонен, а мама всегда ставила общественное благо превыше блага своей семьи. Но невозможно вырасти детьми политика и главнокомандующего и смотреть на мир точно так же, как дети обычных родителей.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с человеком, объявленным вне закона, Люк в первую очередь подумал не о собственной безопасности, а том, как этот человек вообще смог проникнуть в Центр Империи. Ведь это не рядовой преступник, а известный джедай, террорист, глава боевого крыла оппозиции. Куда смотрит Служба Безопасности?!

А этот самый джедай и террорист улыбнулся ему мягко:  
— Ты знаешь, кто я? Вейдер рассказывал тебе про меня?  
Люк аж задохнулся.  
Никогда в жизни он не был так близок к ненависти, как в этот миг.

Люк не умел злиться, никогда не умел. Это и было одной из причин, по которым из него не пытались растить ситха.  
Темная Сторона — это, конечно, не только злость, как почему-то считали джедаи. Но Темная Сторона использует силу чувств, а злость — одна из самых распространенных и энергетически наполненных эмоций.  
Впрочем, с сильными чувствами у Люка вообще не очень складывалось.  
— Страсти — дело наживное, — сказал как-то Император. А отец посмотрел через его голову на расстроенного Люка и вдруг предложил:  
— Если хочешь, я могу научить тебя джедайским техникам работы с Силой. Тебе они, пожалуй, лучше подойдут.  
Люк не захотел.  
Его до дрожи обидело, что отцу вообще пришло в голову предложить ему такое.  
Отец, которого джедаи едва не убили, который из-за них не мог нормально дышать и обречен был до конца жизни на множество ежедневных медицинских процедур, предлагал ему поучиться джедайским техникам. Чудесно. Будь тогда Люк хотя бы на пару лет младше, он убежал бы в слезах.

А теперь перед ним стоял не просто джедай, а тот самый джедай. Первый — джедайский — учитель Дарта Вейдера.

— Знаю! — выпалил Люк, стискивая кулаки. — Это ты искалечил моего отца!  
Он понимал, что не сможет сделать ни-че-го. Его врожденных умений управляться с Силой будет недостаточно против одного из самых известных рыцарей Ордена джедаев.  
Что тут говорить, ведь с Кеноби не справился даже отец.  
Или, может, не захотел справляться.

У Люка такой проблемы бы не возникло. Это отец с Кеноби дружил, а Люк — о, если бы у него при себе был бластер, он выстрелил бы, не задумываясь. Любого в мире он готов был пожалеть, но не этого — не Кеноби.

— Ты искалечил моего отца! Ты хотел убить его!  
— Нет, — сказал Кеноби, и на миг Люк подумал, что сейчас услышит его оправдания.  
О, Сила Великая, и какими же они могут быть? "Это Светлая сторона заставила меня стоять и смотреть, как горит заживо парень, которого я вырастил?"  
— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван Кеноби, — я — твой отец.  
И мир Люка Скайуокера рухнул.

Еще одна страница сгорела...

Джедаи лгут — это аксиома.  
Ради достижения своих целей любой из них скажет все что угодно.   
А особенно этот.  
Но...  
Лея хотя бы могла утешаться тем, что она похожа на маму цветом глаз и волос. У Люка же с родителями не было ничего общего. Отец говорил ему, что в детстве тоже был светловолосым, но голографий того периода не сохранилось. Энакин Скайуокер же времен Войны Клонов ничем не напоминал парнишку, которого Люк видел в зеркале. Люк очень хотел бы стать таким же, как тот молодой джедай с голографий военных времен, а особенно — стать таким же высоким. Но вот ему уже исполнилось семнадцать, а он все еще выглядел словно подросток – невысокий и щуплый. И уж тем более взросление ничего не могло поделать с его простоватой крестьянской физиономией и цветом волос.  
И теперь он стоял напротив человека, который был ненамного выше него самого, человека, в седых волосах которого встречались еще рыжеватые светлые пряди, у которого были голубые глаза и приятное простое лицо.  
Человека, который некогда был хорошим другом его матери...

— Нет, — сказал Люк, отступив на шаг. — Нет! Это невозможно!  
— Прислушайся к своим чувствам, Люк. Ты знаешь, что это правда.  
— Нет.  
— Я любил твою мать, Люк.  
— Нет!  
Это было как в кошмарном сне, когда пытаешь проснуться и не можешь.  
— Люк, — сказал Кеноби, — пожалуйста...  
Люк смотрел на руку, протянутую к нему, — живую, загорелую руку. Эта рука, возможно, ласкала его мать. Думать об этом уже было достаточно мерзко.  
Думать о том, что эта рука сделала с его отцом...

— Прислушайся к своим чувствам, Люк. Пойдем со мной. Ты не ситх, Люк, в тебе нет зла. Я вижу это...  
"Зато в вас зла предостаточно", — хотел сказать Люк.

Кеноби вдруг отпрянул, и в место, где он стоял, ударил бластерный выстрел.


	4. Отец

В медицинском центре было слишком яркое освещение. Свет резал глаза. Люк сидел в коридоре и смотрел в никуда. Ему казалось, что он рассыпается, разваливается на куски. Слишком много всего произошло.

Это неожиданное, страшное, перевернувшее все с ног на голову признание Кеноби, а потом Шира...  
Шира, появившаяся на том складе словно из ниоткуда. Шира, которая управлялась с бластером так, словно прошла военную подготовку в куда более серьезном месте, нежели стрелковые тиры летной академии.  
И которая смогла сражаться с Кеноби на равных.

Люк чувствовал, как закручивается Сила водоворотом вокруг них двоих. Кеноби отбивал бластерные выстрелы так, чтобы попасть в Ширу. Она уворачивалась легко, будто танцевала. Но для нее это был не танец, нет. Люк чувствовал ее ярость, разгорающуюся все сильнее.  
Темную ярость.

Палпатин ему солгал.  
Ширу учили, и учили ее ситхи.

— Кеноби, ты сдохнешь!  
— Не от твоей руки, девочка.   
— От моей! Я так давно — этого — хочу!  
Кеноби вдруг оказался совсем рядом с ней. Люк даже не успел понять, как.  
— Не доросла ты еще, девочка, чтобы меня убивать.  
Замах его меча казался неотвратимым. Люк вдруг осознал, по какой траектории движется сияющее синее лезвие. И рванулся вперед, закричал:  
— Нет! Шира!  
Кеноби не отреагировал. Отреагировала она, отпрянула назад, одновременно подняв руку с бластером. И тут же вскрикнула.  
Люк сам не понял, как оказался рядом с ними. Схватил бластер Ширы, еще теплый от ее пальцев, закрыл ее собой. Кеноби держался за раненое плечо. Шира тяжело дышала за спиной Люка, но ни единого стона так и не издала. А ее рука, тонкая, сильная, с длинными пальцами, лежала у Люка под ногами.

Люк смотрел Кеноби в глаза.  
Голубые глаза, так похожие на его собственные.  
— Остерегайся Темной Стороны, Люк, — сказал Кеноби.  
И прыгнул вверх, взмыл, словно птица, зацепился за балки верхнего этажа и исчез.  
Люк выронил бластер и повернулся к Шире. Она стояла на коленях, обхватив левой рукой правое предплечье. Крови не было. Удары светового меча не оставляют кровоточащих ран — Люк об этом всегда знал, хотя ни разу до сих пор не видел ничего подобного. И не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит.  
Но знать — знал.  
Если бы лезвие светового меча не прижигало все кровеносные сосуды, которые разрезало, отец Люка умер бы от кровопотери на Мустафаре раньше, чем успел обгореть до неузнаваемости. И уж тем более он не смог бы дожить до того, как пришла подмога.

Люк опустился на колени рядом с Широй, и она молча уткнулась ему в шею мокрым лицом.  
Люк обнял ее и только потом смутился.  
— Тебе нужно в больницу, — сказал он. — Шира, ты слышишь?..  
— Почему ты его не пристрелил? — зашептала она горячечно. — Почему ты его не пристрелил?!  
— Тебе нужно в больницу, — беспомощно повторил Люк.  
Она плакала, вцепившись в его куртку единственной оставшейся рукой, но плакала она, кажется, не о своем ранении.

\---

Люк сидел в коридоре, где не было ничего, кроме яркого света и пустоты, и переживал произошедшее снова, и снова, и снова. Глаза Кеноби, яростные слезы Ширы, ненависть, окутавшая их плащом, почти осязаемая.  
А потом в памяти всплывало то — спокойное, странно правдивое "я твой отец", и Люк напрочь забывал о Шире.

Его сотрясала мелкая, незаметная глазу дрожь. Холодно было в коридоре.

— Люк, — произнес низкий глубокий голос, синтезированный вокодером.  
Люк поднял воспаленные глаза.  
— Здравствуй, папа, — сказал он.

Отец не спросил, не ранен ли он. Ничего не спросил, лишь кивнул и пошел в палату Ширы.   
Люк увидел ее мельком, растрепанную, бледную, полураздетую. Она резко села, когда отец вошел. Люк услышал ее взволнованное и почтительное "Мастер", а потом двери закрылись.  
"Мастер..."  
Значит, вот с кем она встречается по ночам?  
Что ж. Этот день был полон сюрпризов.  
Весьма неприятных сюрпризов.  
Люк закрыл усталые глаза и сидел так до тех пор, пока отец не вышел.

Люк почувствовал отца в Силе — огромное, страшное, что надвинулось вдруг, обдало холодом — и только потом ощутил прикосновение дюрасталевых пальцев в перчатке к своему плечу.  
— Тебе придется поехать со мной, — сказал отец.  
— Да, пап, — ответил Люк машинально.  
Дарт Вейдер по ощущениям в Силе иногда бывал просто ужасен.  
Интересно, Шира тоже его таким чувствует? Или для нее это выглядит как-то иначе? Она ведь ученица ситха.  
И, похоже, любовница ситха.

Еще одна страница сгорела...

Их ждал спидер с правительственной маркировкой. Судя по всему, отец примчался сюда из дворца, взяв первую попавшуюся машину, — обычно он на таких не летал.  
Небо в этой части Центра Империи было темным. Рваные тучи гнал к востоку сильный ветер. Люк смотрел на то, как неживые пальцы обхватывают рычаги управления — странное это было, почти интимное зрелище.  
Дарт Вейдер и летательные аппараты...  
Или даже не так: Дарт Вейдер и любые механизмы. Откуда в нем эта необъяснимая любовь к тому, что даже не является живым?

— Шира сказала, что до того, как она подоспела, вы с Оби-Ваном болтали, будто старые друзья.  
— Мы просто разговаривали, пап. Не как друзья.  
— И что же он тебе сказал?  
Люк молчал. Смотрел на то, как проносятся мимо вершины небоскребов. В его отце, несомненно, умер гонщик — точно так же, как умер механик, инженер и толпа другого народа. Целое кладбище — в одном конкретном человеке.  
Хотя вот, наверное, художников среди этой толпы не нашлось бы. Или там музыкантов.  
В некотором смысле это было даже нелепо: как Сила умудрилась породить такого законченного технаря?

— Он сказал...  
— Ну?  
Суховатое это, такое обычное "ну?" вдруг резануло Люка по сердцу. Он понял, что ничего в его жизни уже не будет как раньше.  
— Он сказал, что он мой отец. Пап, он...  
— Ну?  
— Он солгал?  
— Ты сам как думаешь?  
— Он сказал, используй Силу. Прислушайся к своим чувствам.  
— И ты прислушался?  
— Я не успел, — сказал Люк мрачно.  
Отец редко его касался. Не испытывал, наверное, особой в этом потребности. Но сейчас Люку вдруг до боли захотелось взять его за руку или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. А впрочем — возьмешь, а там всего лишь дюрасталь. С тем же успехом можно обниматься со спидером.  
— Пап, я должен знать. Он, правда, мой... Понимаешь, я должен! — Люк не представлял, как сказать об этом, как объяснить. — Я должен знать правду, — всего лишь повторил он беспомощно. — Он — мой отец?   
— Это возможно, — ответил, наконец, Вейдер.  
И наступило молчание.

Люк смотрел на рваные слоистые тучи, на светящиеся окна. На резкие очертания маски, отражающиеся в транспаристиле.  
— Ты говоришь об этом так спокойно.  
— Люк...  
— Мама тебе изменяла?  
— Я думаю, тебе лучше поговорить об этом с ней.  
— Ты сказал, что это возможно! Ты же сказал, что...  
— Я подозревал ее, — ответил отец размеренно. — Ревновал. Я не знаю, был ли для этого повод.  
— Ты не мог не знать, — сказал Люк шепотом. — Сила сказала бы тебе. И я не верю, что ты не стал бы выяснять. Папа, пожалуйста, я должен знать правду.  
— Не было никаких выяснений. Она привезла Оби-Вана на Мустафар, и я решил, что предчувствовал именно это.  
На Мустафар...  
Казалось, этот день не может стать хуже, но все-таки он стал. Люк и не подозревал раньше, что парой слов можно принести столько боли.  
"Она привезла Оби-Вана на Мустафар". И отец после этого с ней жил? Простил ей все, что с ним произошло?  
Мама! Как же это возможно, как она могла сделать что-то подобное?!  
— Люк.  
— Что? — сказал он безразлично.  
— Твоя мать не предполагала, к чему это приведет. Она думала, что мы с Оби-Ваном просто поговорим.  
— Ситх и джедай — просто поговорят?  
— Мы с Оби-Ваном были друзьями. Ей в голову не могло прийти, что мы станем убивать друг друга.  
— Но вы разговаривать не стали.  
— Отчего же, — сказал отец, — сначала мы и впрямь поговорили.  
Сначала...  
Сначала! О, Сила Великая, сначала!  
— И ты простил маму?  
— Видишь ли, — сказал отец, — ей тоже было, что прощать. В некотором смысле мы оказались квиты. Когда я увидел Оби-Вана, спускающегося по трапу, я едва не убил твою мать.  
Люк все-таки протянул руку и стиснул неживые пальцы отца — не столько ища поддержки, сколько стремясь поддержать.  
Люк всегда знал, что отца его трудно назвать хорошим человеком. Добрым человеком. Он мог бы им стать — когда-то, точно так же, как мог стать гонщиком, пилотом, инженером, но в конечном счете он стал ситхом, а "ситх" и "доброта" несовместимы в одном предложении.  
Хотя отец бывал по-настоящему добрым — только не ко всем. К семье, к учителю и ученикам, к своим пилотам и своим солдатам. Впрочем, в пределах этого круга тоже никто не был застрахован от его безудержного гнева.  
Но Люк любил его. Именно таким, каким тот был — карающей дланью Империи, олицетворением ярости, ситхом и убийцей, неважно. Это был его отец.  
Даже если он им не был.


	5. Брат и сестра

— Ты с ума сошел, — сказала Лея.  
Они сидели в кафе на одном из средних уровней, и бесконечный поток служащих тек за транспаристиловым окном. Рабочий день в большинстве офисов был закончен.  
В каждом мужчине, проходившем мимо, Люку чудился Кеноби.  
— Ты не должен ходить без охраны, — сказала Лея.  
— А ты?  
— А я, дорогой братец, могу за себя постоять.  
— Лучше, чем Избранный Ордена джедаев ? — спросил Люк.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.

Это была самая таинственная, самая жгучая загадка их детства — отчего их отец так сильно изувечен. То есть они понимали, конечно: он много воевал, был ранен, но простое "воевал" и "ранен" ни в малейшей степени не отражало того, в каком странном, почти противоестественном состоянии умудрялся жить их отец.  
Но расспрашивать отца они не решались, мама расплакалась, когда Лея спросила у нее, а больше спросить было некого. О его травмах мало кто знал. В галактике, где прямоходящий гуманоид — не обязательно человек, дыхательным аппаратом никого не удивишь, а двигался и сражался Дарт Вейдер так, что заподозрить в нем безногого и безрукого было очень сложно.  
Потом Люк догадался задать вопрос Императору, причем именно в тот день, когда тот был сильно не в духе. Им с Леей было тогда шесть лет. В тот день они узнали много хаттских ругательств — из разряда тех, которые их отец, бывший татуинский раб, никогда не произнес бы в присутствии своих детей.  
Заодно они узнали, что за простой историей об Ордене джедаев, который пытался устроить государственный переворот и устранить неугодного им законно избранного канцлера, стоит история куда более грустная и полная страстей. Их отец раньше был джедаем.  
И не просто джедаем. Избранным из какого-то древнего пророчества. Ему предстояло стать самым сильным из всех и принести равновесие в Силу, причем джедаи отчего-то считали, что слово "равновесие" означало уничтожение их врагов. Люк даже в шесть лет понимал, что никакого равновесия не будет, если одна чаша весов вдруг станет пустой, но джедаи этого не понимали. Впрочем, про джедаев Люку было неинтересно. Его интересовала только история отца, а отец его не стал исполнять никаких пророчеств, а вместо того женился на их маме и встал на сторону Палпатина, когда того пришли убивать.  
— И они напали на него? — спросила тогда маленькая Лея. Она вся была полна негодования.  
— Скорее уж он на них, — ответил ей Палпатин. — Твой отец всегда был хорош в своем деле. Как и я — в своем.   
Сейчас, когда Люк вспоминал это, его ужасала деловитая правдивость Императора. Они действительно были хороши. Они стали теми ситхами, которые впервые за многие столетия смогли сокрушить Орден джедаев и вывести ситхов из тени.  
— Тогда что с папой случилось?  
— Джедаи оказались способны учиться на своих ошибках, вот что случилось. Наконец, они поняли, в чем заключается слабость вашего отца. И послали против него того, кого он убивать не стал.

Теперь им с Леей было семнадцать, и они сидели в ярко освещенном кафе на одном из средних уровней, где никому и в голову не приходило, что щуплый светловолосый паренек и его серьезная темноволосая подружка — на самом деле дети одного из самых могущественных людей в галактике.  
И уж точно самого таинственного.  
"Избранный Ордена джедаев, сын Великой Силы..."  
Который давным-давно проиграл один серьезный бой.

— Папа не хотел убивать Кеноби, а я хочу, — заявила Лея.  
— Даже если он наш отец? — серьезно спросил Люк.  
— Очнись, Люк, он — джедай! Даже если б мы были его детьми, ему было бы наплевать. Он же не имеет права привязываться, забыл?  
— Нет, — сказал Люк, — не забыл.  
— Он хочет использовать тебя, как ты не понимаешь!  
— Да я понимаю, — сказал Люк. — Просто он... В нем еще осталось что-то нормальное, не извращенное. Он так о маме говорил, я думаю, он и вправду ее любил.  
— Ее и Бейл Органа любил. Рупор террористов в Сенате, — фыркнула Лея. — Иди еще и с ним поцелуйся.  
— Но вдруг это правда? Вдруг он действительно наш отец?  
Лея выпрямилась.  
— Мой отец, — сказала она, — это тот, кто меня воспитал. Человек, который прятался неизвестно где, пока я росла, мне никто. А если по несчастью я унаследовала гены этого садиста, то я приложу все усилия, чтобы они никогда не проявились ни во мне, ни в моих детях.  
— Мне его жалко, — сказал вдруг Люк. — У него ведь совсем ничего не осталось.  
— Да, кроме тебя — его последнего оружия. Он хочет использовать тебя против папы, дуралей. Он к тебе пришел, потому что в тебе нет Темной Стороны.  
— Да, — сказал Люк невесело, — только Светлая. Думаю, тебе не стоит бояться насчет генов. Может, мы вообще от разных отцов, говорят, так бывает.  
Лея немедленно съездила ему по уху.  
Кто-то из посетителей кафе засмеялся. Кто-то сказал:  
— Пожалей кавалера, девочка.  
Люк не разозлился, только ухо потер.   
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказала Лея.  
Они прилетели сюда на разных спидерах, но сейчас сели в один. Лея пустила Люка на место пилота, спросила тихо:  
— А с мамой ты говорил?  
— Нет.  
— Ну, надо же убедиться.  
— А что я ей скажу? Как ты себе это представляешь вообще? Привет, мам, ты случайно не спала со всеми направо и налево, пока наш папа участвовал в Войне Клонов?  
— Близкий друг — это не "направо и налево".  
— Она была замужем!  
— Да, за мальчишкой, которого никогда не было рядом! Люк, ну что ты, папу не знаешь? Он налетает как ураган, ты опомниться не успеваешь, как тебя со всей твой жизнью куда-то уже несет, и ты не в силах остановиться. Ты думаешь, с мамой было по-другому? Ты думаешь, у нее вообще была возможность понять, как она на самом деле к нему относится?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что она его не любила? — тихо спросил Люк.  
На стоянке царила суета, кто-то прилетал, кто-то улетал. Люк сидел, сложив руки на коленях, и даже не пытался коснуться пульта управления.  
— Любила, конечно, иначе не осталась бы с ним потом, — сказала Лея. — Но я думаю, у нее не было ни шанса выразить собственные желания или даже осознать их, пока он был рядом. Папа всегда получает то, что хочет. Он будто заставляет реальность прогнуться под себя.  
— Вряд ли он хотел когда-нибудь получить легочную недостаточность, регулярный диализ и конечности из дюрастали, — сказал Люк.  
— Ты знаешь... — Лея вдруг посмотрела на него так странно, словно плакать собиралась. — Я думаю, в то время папа очень сильно себя ненавидел.  
— Ты пытаешься сказать, что он сам на себя это все накликал?  
— Я пытаюсь сказать, что он всегда получает то, чего хочет. Рано или поздно, так или иначе. Но он совсем не всегда желает себе хорошего.  
"Как и все живые существа", — подумал Люк. Может быть, она и права. И все же — до чего же горькой была эта мысль!

Люка не оставляло ощущение странной потери. Он будто лишился чего-то важного, впервые позволив себе подумать о Великой Силе не как о чем-то высшем, что направляет их и ведет, а как о простом энергетическом поле, не обладающем разумом.  
Если сын Великой Силы желал себе боли и смерти, он получал боль и смерть в полной мере... Но не ради этого же создала его Сила, не ради того, чтобы он мучился сам и мучил других! И не ради банальщины вроде уничтожения тех или других Орденов. Но зачем тогда — это оставалось загадкой.  
Думал ли когда-нибудь об этом их отец, задавался ли подобными вопросами? Или для него, законченного прагматика, все философские размышления выглядели бессмысленной тратой времени?

— Но даже если папа сам во всем виноват, это не значит, что я не хочу убить Кеноби, — сказала Лея. — Не Сила заставила его сделать то, что он сделал.  
— Мне кажется, папа не хочет его убивать.  
— Раньше хотел.  
— Да, когда был молодым. В последние годы он, кажется, и думать про него забыл.  
— Папа и сейчас молодой, дуралей. Ему всего тридцать девять, это же не старость. Мы полетим когда-нибудь или нет? Если я опоздаю, Император меня взгреет.  
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — вдруг засмеялся Люк.  
Милейший Палпатин — и взгреть. У Леи все-таки был редкий дар все преувеличивать.  
— Это для тебя он душечка Палпатин, — сказала Лея будто в ответ на его мысли, — а для меня он Дарт Сидиус. Это разные люди, уж поверь мне.  
— Он строгий? — спросил Люк, все еще улыбаясь.  
— О да. И очень вредный.  
— Думаешь, к папе он тоже был строг? — спросил Люк, наконец, включив двигатели. — Когда учил его?  
— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Император вообще его чему-то учил, разве что истории и культуре ситхов. Папа знает о Силе больше, чем все мастера любых Орденов. Просто он не всегда может перевести свои знания в слова.  
Их спидер влился в оживленный транспортный поток, и они летели все дальше и дальше и думали каждый о своем.


	6. О любви

Мир будто перевернулся с ног на голову, но надо было жить дальше, и Люк жил.  
Ходил на лекции, и каждый взгляд на пустовавший стол Ширы был словно прикосновение к незажившей ране.  
Из больницы Шира исчезла, и Давани тоже не знала, где она. Люк думал спросить у отца, но так и не решился.  
У отца...

"Я твой отец".

Люк очень хотел бы об этом забыть.  
Кеноби больше не объявлялся, но Люку чудилось, что он где-то рядом. В Силе Люк не чувствовал ничего, но ощущение странной тревоги его не покидало.  
"Я твой отец..."

Проще было думать о Шире, чем об этом. Беспокоиться за Ширу, чем за себя, Лею, маму, отца — настоящего отца, не Кеноби.  
Хотя за Кеноби он смутно беспокоился тоже. 

Люк вообще не находил себе места. Одиночество вдруг стало для него невыносимым, и как-то незаметно для себя Люк снова перебрался в Скайхауз.  
Из-за этого обстоятельства Люк чувствовал себя виноватым. Переезжать к отцу потому, что тебе тошно наедине с собой, это, наверное, не очень правильно.

И мешать ему работать лишь потому, что не можешь заснуть, тоже, наверное, нехорошо.  
Впрочем, отец никак не прокомментировал его полуночное вторжение. Люк сел у стены и прикрыл глаза. Невольно вспомнился больничный коридор, залитый безжалостным сиянием. Отец тоже предпочитал слишком яркий свет. Вот уже семнадцать лет, как зрение у него было не очень. Датчики маски это компенсировали, но в быту он предпочитал обходиться без нее.  
Если, конечно, построение виртуальной модели нового двигателя можно считать бытом.

— Мне сказали, ты искал Бри в медцентре.  
Люк невольно вздрогнул. Открыл глаза.  
Отец на него не смотрел.  
— Да. Искал. А где она, пап?  
— Во дворце.  
Люк удивился тому, что сам не подумал об этом. Любого из темных аппрентисов в первую очередь следовало искать в императорском дворце, но...  
Ширу ведь учил не Палпатин.  
— Что теперь с ней будет, пап? Она руку потеряла.  
Отец оглянулся — будто не понимая.  
— Ничего. Сделают протез, все будет в порядке.  
Люк только вздохнул: у отца все-таки было удивительно извращенное представление о порядке.  
— Пап, а ты...  
— Ну?  
— Ты ее любишь? — выпалил Люк, сам не понимая, зачем и как.  
— Она моя ученица.  
Люк прикусил губу. Ученица. Все так.  
— Я про другое, пап.  
Отец взглянул на него, и Люк с трудом выдохнул. Пронзительный взгляд этих ярко-желтых глаз давил к земле, будто пара тонн пермобетона.  
— В моей жизни, — сказал Вейдер, — была только одна женщина. И я не думаю, что однажды будет другая.

Люк отвел взгляд.  
Отчего-то у его отца все и всегда выходило слишком глобально. Любить — так королеву, завоевывать — так галактику.  
Сколько отцу было, когда он встретил маму — девять, десять? Он рассказывал как-то, что влюбился в нее с первой же встречи, с первого же взгляда.  
И никогда даже не смотрел на других?  
"Неудивительно, что она ушла", — подумал вдруг Люк.  
Такая любовь — это, наверное, слишком. От нее и впрямь, пожалуй, хочется убежать.  
Когда кто-то делает тебя центром своей вселенной — это налагает чрезмерно большую ответственность. И кто знает, может, мама действительно никогда не хотела ни этой любви, ни этой ответственности.  
Кто знает...  
Хотя отец — он мог бы и знать.

— Я думаю, Шира влюблена в тебя, — сказал Люк.  
— Девочки часто влюбляются в наставников. Это у нее пройдет.  
"Пройдет".  
Люку вдруг стало обидно за Ширу. То, чему он был свидетелем, — ее слезы, ее ярость, ее желание убить Кеноби — все это было слишком всерьез, слишком по-настоящему.   
— Это пройдет, Люк.  
— Знаешь, папа, — сказал Люк после недолгих размышлений, — иногда ты бываешь ужасно толстокожим. Она на самом деле тебя любит.  
— Меня непросто любить, Люк. Я бы для нее такого не хотел.  
Сияние желтых глаз померкло. Люк смотрел на то, как еще недавно нестерпимо яркий — почти солнечный — свет постепенно растворяется в глубокой синеве. Такой цвет глаз он у отца наблюдал очень редко.  
Что-то изменилось.  
Интересно, что?

Люк вдруг понял, что его отец никогда не спал с Широй.  
Даже, наверное, не думал об этом.

И одновременно Люк почти видел, как Шира опускается на колени перед этим низким полукруглым креслом, в котором сидит его отец, и, подняв рыжую, словно охваченную пожаром голову, смотрит в темно-синие — для нее синие — глаза.  
Что это было? Будущее? Или то, что могло бы, но так никогда и не случилось?

Люку было так жалко всех в этот миг: и Ширу, и маму, и себя — и даже отца, хотя уж его-то Люку обычно жалеть было сложно.  
Отец был весь — пламя и дюрасталь, овеществленная ярость, жалеть его было даже странно. Но ведь и он многое упустил в жизни, многого оказался лишен. Даже такое простое — позволить девушке себя любить — связано было для него с немалыми сложностями.  
Не морального свойства сложностями, а вполне приземленными, физическими. Может, Шира и лица-то его никогда не видела. 

Или дело в этом? Не в любви к маме, а в этом — таком банальном — нежелании демонстрировать свои увечья, обременять ими кого-то?  
Люк никогда не замечал, чтобы его отец хоть как-то стыдился своих протезов. В конце концов, хотя бы синтеплотью их можно было прикрыть, но отцу это, казалось, было совершенно безразлично.

— Пап, знаешь...  
— Да?  
— Не надо жить так, будто ты памятник самому себе. Ты живой. И она тоже живая. Она тебя любит. И знаешь, у тебя с Широй много общего. Гораздо больше, чем... с мамой.  
Люк прикусил язык на два слова позже, чем следовало.  
Отец смотрел на него — без гнева и без пронзительной этой тяжести. Просто смотрел. Улыбнулся мягко.

Люк почему-то очень отчетливо осознал, что только что лишился своего последнего шанса. Шира его не полюбит никогда, да и зачем ей — разве он может идти хоть в какое-то сравнение со своим отцом.  
И она, похоже, всегда это знала. Никогда не называла его Скайуокером — потому что Скайуокер может быть только один.

К тому же, похоже, он и не Скайуокер вовсе.  
Кеноби...  
Лучше вообще не иметь фамилии, чем жить с такой.

Тем более что жить Люку вообще хотелось не слишком. Не в этой неизменившейся до неузнаваемости реальности, где каждый новый день приносил лишь приступ новой тоски.  
Люк понимал, что не должен так думать, что это просто нелепо.  
В конце концов, никакой трагедии с ним не случилось. Трагедия если и была, то давным-давно, еще до его рождения.  
Но чем дальше, чем чаще хотелось просто забиться в уголок и тихо там издохнуть.

Еще одна страница сгорела...


	7. Джедаи

Приходил в себя Люк долго и трудно — будто из могилы на поверхность выкарабкивался. Он видел очертания предметов, слышал чей-то голос, но все это было так смутно, неопределенно, расплывчато, что казалось скорее порождением бреда, чем признаками возвращающегося сознания.  
Тем более что сознание возвращаться не желало.  
И помнить о произошедшем не желало тоже.

А ведь что-то и впрямь произошло.  
Что-то ужасное.

Кеноби попросил о встрече, так?  
И Люк пошел.  
Почему — он теперь не смог бы внятно ответить. Тогда это казалось единственным возможным решением, тогда он думал, что в Кеноби что-то проснулось. Возможно, чувства.  
Ведь не может же он жить и ничего не чувствовать, будь он хоть трижды джедай. "Нет эмоций, есть покой" — это слишком противоестественный постулат, чтобы следовать ему буквально.  
Люк пошел на встречу, а потом была комната, полная странных зверьков, которые блокировали Силу. По крайней мере, так сказал Кеноби. Или это привиделось Люку в бреду?  
Там были зверьки и взрывное устройство, способное разнести целый сектор. Об этом тоже сказал Кеноби и велел сидеть смирно. И Люк сидел, смотрел в глазок голокамеры и думал о своей глупости.  
А потом появился отец...

Дальше Люк не помнил. Или не хотел помнить.

Снова шаги, мягкие, вкрадчивые, снова этот голос, сказавший неожиданно:  
— Так ты пришел в себя? Это хорошо.  
И на этот раз Люк его узнал.  
Резко сел на койке, выдохнул, пережидая головокружение, сказал торопливо:  
— Ты ее взорвал? Бомбу? Ты взорвал целый сектор?  
— Не путай меня с ситхами, — ответил Кеноби ровно. — Бомба не была настолько мощной.  
— Но ты ее взорвал?!  
— Я всего лишь завершил то, что должен был закончить давным-давно.  
— А мой отец?  
— Я твой отец, Люк.  
— Что с моим отцом? — закричал Люк. Сердце отчего-то билось часто, слишком часто. Люк тяжело дышал.  
В Силе он ощущал лишь пустоту.  
— Он умер, Люк. Он и девочка, которая напала на меня в прошлый раз.  
— Нет...  
— Я должен был убить его семнадцать лет назад. Тогда я не справился. Мне жаль, Люк. Я про девушку. Кажется, она тебе нравилась? Но однажды ступив на Темную Сторону, с нее уже не возвращаются. Твоя подруга пыталась спасти Вейдера, мне ничего другого не оставалось...  
Люк его не слышал. Губы Кеноби двигались, но звука не было.

Отец не мог так умереть. Не мог и все тут. Не мог.  
Казалось, бездна должна была разверзнуться, когда умрет дитя Великой Силы, но — ничего не случилось. Абсолютно ничего.

Люк словно окаменел. Он сидел, уставившись прямо перед собой, и сам не понимал, о чем думает, что чувствует.  
Кеноби подходил несколько раз, о чем-то спрашивал, кажется, предлагал поесть. Люк слышал его словно сквозь стену воды.  
И отчего-то не испытывал ни малейшей ненависти.  
Не Кеноби был причиной смерти Дарта Вейдера, хотя, может, сам Кеноби и считал иначе. Но Люк точно знал, что убило его отца.  
Любовь к сыну.  
Отец умер, чтобы спасти его, Люка.

А Шира умерла, пытаясь спасти его отца.  
Люк с готовностью бы отдал жизнь за них обоих, но вышло все наоборот. Они оба умерли, потому что он пожалел Кеноби.  
Наверное, хороший повод никогда больше никого не жалеть — и уж тем более не жалеть Кеноби, но Люк не мог так.   
От своей натуры нигде не скроешься — ни на Темной Стороне, ни на Светлой.

Еще одна страница сгорела...

— Мы летим в систему Дагоба. Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с мастером Йодой. Когда-то он учил всех джедаев.  
"И причем здесь я?" — хотел сказать Люк, но не сказал. Возможно, ему вообще не стоит говорить с Кеноби. Ни к чему хорошему это все равно не приводит.

\---

Дагоба оказалась тихой планетой.  
Очень тихой.

И очень коварной.  
Кеноби, как Люк имел возможность убедиться, был весьма неплохим пилотом, но проблем при посадке избежать все-таки не сумел. Непроглядный туман, непредсказуемость атмосферных потоков и гигантская растительность — не лучшая обстановка для пилота, избегающего пользоваться автоматикой.

Отец тоже автоматикой не пользовался, но ему-то можно было, он — другое дело. Хотя почему "другое", Люк вряд ли смог бы объяснить.  
Просто это было именно то, в чем его отец был талантлив от рождения.  
Казалось, будто сын Великой Силы родился именно для того, чтобы летать, собирать механизмы и вообще служить проводником между биосферой и техносферой. Все остальное — война, политика, стороны Силы — было для него лишь постольку поскольку.  
Нелепая, пожалуй, идея, но Люк думал об этом снова и снова. Обстановка способствовала.

День за днем Люк проводил за починкой разбитого корабля. Не хватало запчастей, да и умений у Люка не то чтобы имелось в избытке.  
Но невозможно вырасти сыном Дарта Вейдера и робеть перед техникой. Люк знал, что починит корабль — рано или поздно. Метод проб и ошибок еще никто не отменял.

Конечно, хорошо было бы родиться гением, который способен починить что угодно, но Люку с этим не повезло.  
От Энакина Скайуокера он не унаследовал ничего, что, в общем, и не удивительно. Люк всю жизнь задавался вопросом: отчего он не похож на отца. А причина оказалась проще простого — его отцом был другой.  
Перебирая гипердвигатель, Люк старался убедить себя в том, что это неважно. Отец — тот, кто вырастил, а не тот, чей генетический материал поспособствовал твоему появлению на свет, Лея права.

— Значит, думаешь, что починить корабль сможешь ты? — раздался позади Люка скрипучий голосок.  
Люк едва не подпрыгнул.  
Отчего-то он никак не мог привыкнуть отслеживать в Силе джедаев. Адептов Темной Стороны чувствовал сразу, а тех, кто использовал Светлую, почти не замечал.  
— Сможешь его починить ты?  
— Попытаюсь, — сказал Люк мрачно.  
— Не пытайся, — сердито сказало ему зеленое недоразумение. — Делай. Или не делай. Пытаться не надо.  
Люк посмотрел на него и отвернулся. Сказал, глядя на разбитый гипердвигатель:  
— Я изучал историю Республики. Я думал, вы... Думал, вы — великий воин.  
— Воин, хм? Войны никого не делают великим.  
— Вы говорите так, потому что проиграли? — спросил Люк.  
— О чем говоришь ты?  
— Вы проиграли ему. Императору. Помните?  
Йода молчал. Люк снова повернулся к нему.  
— Это ведь был ваш главный бой, да? Ваша главная цель. Убить ситха. Вам все равно было, что он за человек и зачем он поступает так, а не иначе. При слове "ситх" вы перестаете думать, вам нужно только убить-убить-убить.  
— Не с ситхом ты сейчас говоришь, а с джедаем. Потребность убивать — Темной Стороны признак.  
— Разве вы не хотели их смерти? Императора и моего отца? Не хотели уничтожить зло?  
— Не желание это было, а необходимость. Скорблю я о том, кого отцом ты считаешь, хорошим джедаем он был.  
— А Император говорил, что джедаи всегда были недовольны моим отцом.  
— Избранным джедаи его считали. Гордились им.  
— Вы не хотели его брать в Орден.  
— Не ошибся я, — сказал Йода после недолгого молчания. — Соблазнила его Темная Сторона. Вместо того чтобы преумножить свет, вверг он галактику во тьму. И убил... всех...  
Нелепый гоблин замолчал, опустил веки, прикрыв свои огромные глаза.

Неожиданно Люк вдруг увидел своего отца таким, каким он виделся Йоде — предателем, перебившим своих соратников, надеждой, обернувшейся горем.  
"Соблазнила его Темная Сторона..."

Должно быть, они не понимали. Столетиями джедаи не сталкивались с адептами Темной Стороны, должно быть, они просто не понимали, что мальчик, которого Квай-Гон Джинн привез с Татуина, по самой природе своей не годился в джедаи.  
Сила Энакина Скайуокера всегда заключалась в чувствах: любовь и ненависть, желание защищать и желание карать — вот что было основой его личности. "Через страсти свои я становлюсь сильнее", — это относилось к нему в полной мере. Все его таланты и способности были ничем рядом с его талантом чувствовать. Заставить его жить в соответствии с правилом "нет эмоций — есть покой" по большому счету означало бы убить его.  
Но джедаи, наверное, действительно не понимали.

И — в самом-то деле — пытаясь быть одним из них, разве отец их не обманул? Не предал их доверие?  
Как же все это сложно!

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — сказал Люк.  
— Наконец, готов ты нас выслушать?  
— Да, — сказал Люк, — наверное.  
— Последняя надежда ты наша. Свет в галактику ты должен вернуть. Обучим мы тебя.  
— Вы думаете, я хочу у вас учиться?  
— Единственный шанс мы для тебя. Без нас ты не сможешь стать тем, кем тебе стать судьбой предназначено.  
— Отец предлагал мне учиться джедайским техникам, я сам не захотел.  
— Только Темной Стороне мог Вейдер обучать, только ненависти и злобе.  
— Вы сами сказали, что он был хорошим джедаем. Память ему не отшибло.  
— Того, кто был хорошим джедаем, не стало уже давно. Поглотил его Дарт Вейдер.  
Люк невольно сжал кулак. Потом посмотрел на свою руку и — медленно, палец за пальцем — разжал.  
— Вы вправду считаете, что Дарт Вейдер — это другой человек? Не тот мальчик, который рос у вас на глазах?  
— Не тот он, — сказал Йода. — Темная Сторона меняет всех.  
— И Кеноби — он тоже так думает? Он поэтому с отцом так... обошелся?  
— Что у Оби-Вана с Вейдером произошло, у самого Оби-Вана спроси. Раз Вейдер ничего тебе не рассказал.  
— Отец сказал только, что в бою всякое может произойти. Даже такое. А Император... — Люк не смотрел на Йоду. Не мог смотреть. — Он говорил, что отец никогда не умел переступать через привязанности, и вы об этом знали. Потому и послали Кеноби.  
— Оби-Вана я послал, потому что сам с Палпатином пошел сражаться. Оби-Ван Палпатина бы не одолел.  
— Но вы тоже не одолели.  
— И галактика во тьму погрузилась.  
— Но это неправда, — сказал вдруг Люк. — Никуда она не погружалась. Галактика живет себе спокойно, есть джедаи или нет — ей все равно. Вас было всего десять тысяч. Вы и вправду считаете, что триллионам разумных существ было до вас хоть какое-то дело?  
— Это Тьма говорит в тебе, юный Скайуокер. Слишком на Вейдера ты похож. Склонность к Темной Стороне воспитал он в тебе.  
— У вас на все один ответ, да?  
— Верен этот ответ, — сказал Йода.  
— Мне все равно, что вы думаете, — сказал Люк, возвращаясь к гипердвигателю. — И галактике все равно.  
Йода вздохнул и, похоже, собрался уходить. Люку стало вдруг неловко перед ним. Йода был очень стар. Ему, наверное, было нелегко жить все эти годы после установления Нового Порядка, зная, что дело его жизни, его Орден, Республика — все пошло прахом.  
Люк не представлял, что сказать, чтобы его утешить.

Йода фыркнул, будто подслушав его мысли, и ушел, постукивая палочкой. Как и Дарт Вейдер, ни в каких утешениях он не нуждался.

Люк точно знал, кто именно нуждается.   
Но утешать того человека он не испытывал ни малейшего желания.


	8. Стороны Силы

Дерево было черным, будто обугленным, но Люк не замечал в округе ни малейших признаков былого пожара. То ли новая растительность давно скрыла под собой пепелище, то ли пламя, уничтожившее это дерево, не затронуло больше ничего.  
Чем дольше Люк смотрел на это дерево, тем неуютнее себя чувствовал. Меж огромными корнями был виден проход, и оттуда веяло могильным холодом.

— Темную Сторону ощущаешь ты, — сказал Йода.  
Люк уже перестал вздрагивать, когда тот неслышно подходил сзади.  
— Я чувствую холод, — сказал Люк. — От этого дерева веет морозом. Это странно.  
— Темная Сторона это. Сконцентрирована там она.  
Люк наконец оглянулся на Йоду. Тот сидел на поваленном стволе и меланхолично грыз конец своего посоха.  
Странное было зрелище.  
Люк подумал бы даже, что старый джедай сошел с ума, но взгляд огромных глаз Йоды был вполне разумным. И очень печальным.  
— Вы мало что знаете о Темной Стороне, да? — сказал Люк.  
— Достаточно знаю я.  
Люк мотнул головой. Пристроился на корне дерева. Вокруг было болото, туман, тишина. В глазах Йоды крылась такая пронзительная печаль, что Люк не знал даже, куда деваться.  
Сочувствие — беспощадный охотник, оно настигает и ранит в самое сердце, когда ты этого совсем не ждешь.

Люк не хотел спорить с Йодой, но...  
Промолчать было как-то неправильно.

— Спокойствие — ложь, мы живем в мире страстей. И через страсти свои я становлюсь сильнее, — сказал Люк. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали эти строки?  
— Кодекс ситхов цитируешь ты.  
— Да. Страсть — вот что такое Темная Сторона. Гнев, ярость, любовь, жажда власти, жажда познания, любое пылкое чувство. Вы понимаете? Этот мерзкий холод не может быть Темной Стороной, потому что Темная Сторона — она пылает.  
— Хорошо Вейдер тебя обучил, — только и сказал на это Йода.  
— Он меня не учил, — сказал Люк тихо. — Ничему не учил. Предлагал, но я не хотел.  
— Мудро поступил ты, отказавшись.  
— Нет, — сказал Люк. — Глупо. Он много чего знал и умел.  
— Все умения Вейдера к одному только сводились. Убивать хорошо он умел.  
Люк улыбнулся дрожащими губами. Щипало в носу, и к глазам подступали непрошеные слезы, но не плакать же было перед Йодой.  
Йода — джедай, он все равно не поймет.  
— Отец умел летать, — сказал Люк. — И мог починить любую технику. Будто лечил ее прикосновением рук. Он проектировал дроидов и летательные аппараты... И еще он умел любить.  
— Жажда обладания — это не любовь, — сказал Йода.  
— Вы про маму говорите, да? Но ведь любовь бывает не только к женщине. Он нас любил, и свою маму — нашу бабушку, и учителя, и своих солдат. Но вы этого, наверное, не поймете. Вас же научили ничего не чувствовать.  
Люк произнес это и отвел глаза. Ему хотелось уязвить Йоду, это правда. Но ведь Йода не был бесчувственным. Йода горевал по своему Ордену, это было заметно.  
— Пойду посмотрю, что там, в этом вашем дереве, — сказал Люк.  
Не сидеть же просто так, не зная, куда деваться от неловкости.  
— Не боишься ты?  
Люк только плечами пожал. Может, и боялся, но лучше проверить, чем сидеть спиной к дыре, из которой невесть что может вылезти.  
К тому же не сказать, чтобы он действительно боялся. После того, как он потерял отца и Ширу, он боялся только смерти Леи и мамы. И смерти Палпатина.  
Собственная безопасность Люка заботила мало.

— С собственным страхом встретишься ты там, — сказал Йода ему в спину.  
Люк не оглянулся.

Лаз был невелик, но внутри оказалось достаточно места, чтобы выпрямиться.  
Влажная темнота казалась необъятной — будто не в нору влез, а в огромную пещеру. Люк сделал шаг, другой, ожидая, что сейчас упрется в стену, но стены впереди не было.  
Откуда здесь этот холод, это гнетущее чувство пустоты? Йода говорил про страхи, но Люка не пугало ничто из того, что могло бы здесь оказаться.  
Темноту прорезал синий луч. Характерное гудение Люку было знакомо, хотя он почти не имел дела со световыми мечами. Гудение, свет, лицо человека, держащего меч. Эта бородка, эти умные холодные глаза...  
Глаза человека, не ведающего ни жалости, ни сострадания, готового убивать даже своих близких во имя высоких целей.  
Люк отступил на шаг. Эту хладнокровную тварь — этого человека, стоявшего перед ним — следовало уничтожить. Немедленно и без всякой жалости. Будь это Оби-Ван Кеноби, Люк бы его пожалел, но перед Люком стоял не Кеноби.  
И убить эту тварь было нечем.  
К тому же убивать Люк не умел — в отличие от того, с кем повстречался.

Замах меча был стремителен и неотвратим. Синие лезвие пошло вверх, потом вниз. Вместо ожога Люк почувствовал холод — словно в него воткнули кусок льда. И рванулся прочь, выкатился кубарем из проклятой норы на свет и воздух.  
Йода все так же сидел и жевал свой посох.

Люк долго умывался в ближайшем озерце. Вода пахла тиной.  
— Что ты видел? — сказал Йода мягко.  
— Себя, — сказал Люк. — Себя, ставшего джедаем.  
Ему было холодно. Если он видел будущее, то...  
Лучше ему умереть, чем дожить до такого будущего.

Еще одна страница сгорела...

\---

Бросить джедаев на безлюдной дикой планете, улетев на единственном космическом транспорте, имевшемся в их распоряжении — это было, наверное, подло.  
Вот только подумал Люк об этом уже в гиперпространстве. И почти сутки маялся неразрешимым вопросом: можно было бы сообщить кому-то, что на Дагоба застряли нуждающиеся в помощи, но это означало или обречь на смерть тех, кто полетит на выручку, или джедаев — на арест и казнь.   
Что делать, Люк не знал.

Сказать по правде, чем ближе становился Центр Империи, тем меньше Люк вообще вспоминал о Дагоба.  
Ему было страшно. Он представлял, как посмотрит в глаза Лее или Палпатину.  
Отец умер из-за него, Люка.

Кабина пилотов была маленькой, тесной: два шага туда, два шага сюда. Люк метался по ней, словно по клетке, разрываясь между стыдом и страхом.  
О том, что он жив, он догадался сообщить лишь перед самой посадкой. С горечью подумал только, насколько же себялюбивым оказался его стыд. Столько всего произошло, а он боялся лишь, что близкие люди подумают о нем дурно.  
Может, проще было и вовсе не возвращаться, затеряться где-то в космосе, открыть шлюзы и...

Как всегда, он думал только о себе. Не о близких, которым, может, будет больно потерять его, даже такого эгоистичного и бестолкового. Ругал себя за это, но иначе все равно не получалось.

Впрочем, заглушив двигатели, он забыл обо всем, что терзало его весь полет.  
На посадочной площадке его встречала Шира.

Люк выскочил из шаттла и замер на трапе, глядя на тоненькую фигурку, рыжие кудри, гордо вскинутую голову.  
— Что ты встал, Скайуокер? — сказала девушка резко. — Шевелись, поехали. Мастер велел тебя привезти.  
"Скайуокер"? Она никогда...  
Люк спустился, не чувствуя под собой ног. Ветер трепал рыжие пряди, зеленые глаза смотрели неприязненно. Что происходит?  
Шира была в черном, облегающем — Лея носила нечто подобное, но Шира так не одевалась никогда. Люку казалось, он смотрит на совершенно другую девушку. Которую никогда не знал.  
Впрочем, знал ли он настоящую Ширу, это еще большой вопрос.

Только оказавшись в спидере с дворцовой маркировкой, Люк наконец смог выдавить из себя:  
— Шира, я...  
— Заткнись. Я не Шира, и я не собираюсь с тобой болтать.  
— Но я... Шира, послушай...  
— Она умерла из-за тебя и твоего папаши! А теперь заткнись.

Он опустил взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки. Шира летала не так, это правда. Ее легкий, небрежный даже, летный почерк он бы не спутал ни с чем.  
— Я не знал, что у нее есть сестра, — сказал Люк тихо.  
— Что ты вообще о ней знал, Скайуокер?  
Это свое "Скайуокер" она произносила с такой ненавистью, что Люка каждый раз внутренняя дрожь пробирала. Он никогда не предполагал, что однажды удостоится подобной яростной неприязни.  
Казалось, она убила бы его, если б могла.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Люк.  
— Я — Рука Императора. Это все, что тебе нужно знать, и замолчи наконец.  
— Я был в нее влюблен, — сказал он зачем-то.  
— А она в тебя — нет.  
— Я знаю.  
— От вас, Скайуокеров, одни беды! Мой мастер из-за твоего отца дважды едва не умер! А ты своим исчезновением добить решил?  
Люк вздохнул.  
Какое-то время они провели в молчании, потом Люк все-таки не удержался, сказал:  
— Значит, ее учил мой отец, а тебя — Палпатин?  
— Для тебя он — Император!  
— Для меня он Палпатин, — сказал Люк невесело. — Ему, правда, было плохо, или ты... нагнетаешь?  
— Было. Правда, — она вдруг перестала кричать и притихла. — Я с ним связана, я точно знаю, я сама чуть не умерла.  
— Я никогда про такое не слышал.  
— Про что ты не слышал? — снова вызверилась она.  
— Про такую связь.  
— Да ты про Силу вообще ничего не знаешь, чего от тебя ждать. Неуч.  
Люк молча уставился в окно. Да, неуч, идиот, а еще из-за него погиб отец — и Шира тоже.

Казалось бы, невозможно вечно корить себя, но и простить себя было бы...  
Мерзко?  
Самое то слово.

Спидер вырвался из леса высотных зданий в огромное пустое пространство, окружавшее дворец. Выхлестнуло меж облаков яркое солнце. Люк снова вздохнул и отвернулся от окна.  
Впрочем, смотреть на тонкие руки на панели управления и на то, как солнечный луч путается в рыжих кудрях, тоже было не легче.  
Страшно это — когда человек уже мертв, а его внешняя копия ходит, говорит, дышит...

Посадку Люк пропустил. Он все пропустил, очнулся от своей задумчивости, лишь когда спутница коснулась его плеча.  
— Можешь лететь домой, — сказала она негромко.  
Ни капли прежней горячности, только спокойствие и отстраненность.   
— Мастер поговорит с тобой позже.  
— Что-то случилось? Он в порядке?  
— Он поговорит с тобой позже, — повторила она. — Можешь взять этот спидер.  
Люка обожгло ужасом. Отец, Шира — а что, если Палпатин тоже умирает?  
Но Люк не смел спросить.

Впервые он подумал о том, что быть джедаем, возможно, не так уж и плохо. Когда ты не привязываешься, ты не ощущаешь боли потерь.


	9. Мама

Полететь в Скайхауз именно тогда, когда не хочется никого видеть, — это, пожалуй, было странной идеей. Скайхауз всегда славился своей многолюдностью.  
Но Люк вспомнил об этом только когда его аэроспидер оказался на посадочной площадке, где царило обычное оживление. Отец умер, но его дом не опустел.  
Или?..  
Безумная мысль, но что если отец остался жив? Это было невозможно, но...  
Невозможно.  
Люк не слышал его в Силе. Не слышал, не чувствовал. Мир все так же был пуст — будто сломанная клетка, из которой птица вырвалась на волю.

Где он теперь летает, в каких мирах?

Люк — словно во сне — прошел знакомыми коридорами, не замечая ни чужих взглядов, ни чужих сочувственных слов.  
В кабинете отца все было, как прежде. Словно тот вышел ненадолго и с минуты на минуту собирался вернуться. Небрежно брошенный датапад лежал на краю стола. Люк поправил его, а потом вдруг вздрогнул и вернул на прежнее место.  
Это не имело ни малейшего смысла, и в то же время...  
Датапад, низкое кресло, огромное панорамное окно. Широкий стол со встроенным голопроектором. Ничего лишнего. И уж тем более ничего личного.  
В жизни его отца личное вообще уступало общественному.  
А потом вдруг взяло реванш.  
Главнокомандующий имперскими вооруженными силами погиб, потому что сын у него вырос идиотом.  
— Нужно было дать мне умереть, — сказал Люк. — Зачем ты?.. Ну зачем?! Лучше бы я умер! Лучше бы умер я, ты слышишь, я!  
Никакого ответа.  
Мертвые не отвечают живым.  
— И что мне теперь делать? — спросил Люк у пустого кабинета. Кабинет молчал.

Люк устало потер лицо.  
Он неожиданно увидел, что дверь во внутренние апартаменты отца открыта, и пошел туда, чувствуя странную, совершенно нелепую злость. Кто там? Уборщики?

В дверях он остановился.  
Женщина, сидевшая на полу рядом с полукруглым низким креслом, казалась неуместной среди приборов и голых стен. Платье узорчатой каймой расстелилось по полу, длинные темные кудри плащом укрывали спину. Женщина сидела, опустив голову на кресло, но, кажется, не плакала, нет.  
Или плакала?  
— Мама... — сказал Люк одними губами.

Страница сгорела...

Он не ожидал ее здесь увидеть. Не ожидал, что она вообще приедет. В последнюю их с отцом ссору она говорила, что давно желала ему смерти, что если б отец умер во время Войны Клонов или во время переворота, галактика семнадцать лет жила бы спокойно. Она много что говорила, а отец, казалось, все мимо ушей пропускал. Никогда не отличавшийся долготерпением, все-таки к своей жене и матери своих детей он всегда был несоизмеримо добрее, чем к другим идейным противникам.

— Мама! — сказал Люк.  
Она оглянулась и вскочила — легко, будто девочка.  
Люк удивлялся тому, что ничего не чувствует. Совсем ничего.  
Мать торопливо подошла к нему и обняла, и Люк машинально погладил ее по плечу. Яд джедайской правды продолжал в нем работать. Люк не мог понять, зачем мама приехала, ведь она не любила отца. Никогда не любила.  
— Никак не могу поверить, что его нет, — сказала она. Улыбнулась сквозь слезы устало. — Как ты, милый?  
Люк смотрел на нее и не мог понять, как же это все произошло, как они все дошли до этого. Еще год назад жизнь была такой простой и понятной. Отец был жив, мама жила отдельно. А теперь она приехала и плачет, уткнувшись в его кресло, будто это не про нее рассказывал Оби-Ван, будто она всегда была верной и любящей...

Правда или ложь, но слова джедаев разъедают сердце.  
Люк прикусил губу.  
Меньше всего он хотел судить, а все равно выходило так, что он судил — и осуждал.

— Не плачь, ладно? — сказал Люк. — Мам, не плачь, он...  
— Да, — сказала мать. — Он — это он. С его решениями ничего нельзя поделать, разве что смириться. Но ты-то как?  
— Я... я жив.  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — сказала она. — Люк, запомни это: ты не виноват. Он сам так решил.   
— Давай не будем об этом, мама.  
Меру своей вины он предпочитал измерять сам. К тому же мама слишком предвзята: его она любит, а отца — нет.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, вдруг успокаиваясь. — Ты не ранен?  
— Нет.  
— Тебя увезли силой? Оби-Ван увез?  
Люка так больно резануло то, что она назвали Кеноби по имени, хоть он и понимал, что это глупо. Кеноби ей не чужой, они ведь дружили — тогда, еще до падения Республики.  
Как выяснилось, он и Люку не чужой.  
— Мам, а ты виделась с Кеноби... ну, с тех пор?  
— Нет, — сказала она.  
— А хотела?  
— Это сложно, Люк.  
— Я могу сказать тебе, где он. Только тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы его арестовали или убили.  
И только закончив говорить, он вдруг осознал, что именно ей предлагает.

Ты одна будешь знать, где он. В твоей власти будет выдать его — намеренно или случайно.   
Ты ведь уже поступила так однажды... мама.

Падме Амидала Скайуокер, бывшая королева, бывший сенатор, член Комитета Несогласных, все еще самая прекрасная женщина этой галактики, не слишком верная мать, но несомненно любящая мать — Люк пытался воспринимать ее объективно и не мог.  
С родителями такое, наверное, попросту невозможно.

— Мам, а ты... знала папину ученицу?  
— Асоку? — спросила мать. — Да, конечно, знала.  
— Нет, я про...  
— Еще я знакома с Риллао и пару раз видела Лану и Хэрис.  
Люк растерялся. Похоже, он не знал об отце гораздо больше, чем казалось. Намного, намного больше.   
— У него было много учениц, Люк. И учеников тоже, но с девочками твой отец всегда ладил лучше.  
— Почему? — брякнул Люк.  
На самом деле это не имело ни малейшего значения. С кем отец ладил, а с кем нет, теперь уже не было важно. Он мертв — вот единственное, что было значимо.  
— Потому что мальчики чаще всего мечтают победить своих учителей и своих отцов, это заложено в вашей природе. Чем сильнее учитель, тем более явным становится это стремление.   
Люк только плечами пожал. Он-то точно не хотел никого побеждать, но, возможно, мама была права.  
К тому же темных аппрентисов действительно воспитывают так, чтобы они жаждали соперничества.  
— А девочки в него влюбляются, — сказала мама мягко. — Обаяния ему всегда было не занимать. К тому же — такая сила, такая трагедия, юные души тянутся к подобному, словно мотыльки к огню. Так о ком ты хотел спросить, милый?

О ком...  
У Люка язык не поворачивался заговорить о Шире. Особенно после слов матери о мотыльках.  
Но мама иногда чуяла правду не хуже способных использовать Силу.

— Так ты про ту девочку, которая вместе с ним погибла? Про Ширу Бри?  
— Мам...  
— Она, кажется, не была его ученицей. Она ведь из ведомства Исард, ее готовили как агента для внедрения в террористическую группу. Девушка-пилот, юная, идеалистичная, после трагедии, произошедшей с ее семьей, принимает решение посвятить себя борьбе с государственным строем. Как по мне, это скорее сценарий для голофильма, чем хорошая легенда для оперативника, но моего мнения, естественно, никто не спрашивал.  
Люк не выдержал:  
— Папа что, обсуждал с тобой все это?  
— Конкретно это? Нет, конечно. Про эту девочку мне рассказывал Палпатин, ее сестра-близнец...

Все-таки сестра.  
Люк на какое-то время перестал слышать, о чем его мать говорит.  
Он не сошел с ума, ему не примерещилось, у Ширы действительно есть сестра, похожая на нее, словно отражение в зеркале.

— Как ее зовут, мам?  
— Кого?  
— Сестру Ширы.  
— Мара. Она Рука Императора.  
— Я знаю, она мне говорила.  
— А она говорила, что это значит?  
— Что она — личный агент Палпатина?  
— Что она — проводник его воли. Он видит ее глазами, слышит ее мысли. А она — слышит его.  
Звучало это скорее как сказочка из разряда тех, которыми матери пугают непослушных детей.  
Что ж, она мать, а он ребенок.

Но все равно: пугать его Палпатином — ну не смешно ли?

— Мне надо идти, мам, — сказал Люк, словно ему было куда идти.  
То есть, конечно, было. В пустую квартиру, где его никто не ждал.  
Даже странно: он когда-то так радовался возможности жить одному, ни с кем не разговаривать, приходя домой. А сейчас...

Мать его не удерживала. Ей, наверное, нужно было отплакать свое. Сын ей сейчас был ни к чему, она горевала по мужу.  
Люк понимал, все понимал, но все-таки чувствовал себя брошенным. Так по-детски, так глупо.

— Он очень болен, — сказала мать ему в спину. — Палпатин. Когда твой отец... погиб, это ударило по Палпатину. Они были связаны в Силе. Я об этом не знала.  
"Я тоже", — хотел сказать Люк, но не сказал.

Люк тихо ушел, побрел — нога за ногу — к своему, то есть не своему, дворцовому, спидеру. На душе было пусто — ни горя, ни тоски, ни сожалений.

Еще одна страница сгорела...


	10. О чем ветер поет…

Люк вышел на посадочную площадку, и ветер ударил ему в лицо — яростный, холодный, неожиданно свежий.  
На посадку заходил еще один спидер с дворцовой символикой на борту. В Силе толкнулось что-то — предчувствие? Беды ли? Или наоборот чего-то...  
Люк остановился у своего-не своего спидера и стал ждать.

Мара легко прыгнула через борт спидера. В опущенной ее руке был бластер.  
Люк хотел пойти навстречу, но замер. От Мары так и веяло яростью — будто обжигающая волна шла от нее.  
Ветер, слишком сильный на этой высоте, трепал волосы Мары, и зрелище это — рыжие прядки на ветру — отчего-то ранило сердце.  
Люк смотрел, прикусив губу.  
Ветер гнал тучи прочь, обнажая серо-голубое хмурое небо, и тоненькая рыжая девушка с бластером на его фоне казалась ненастоящей, будто нарисованной.  
Быть может, даже нарисованной гением вроде набуанца Пало Торецци.  
— Ты... — начала Мара говорить и задохнулась.  
Остановилась в полутора метрах, подняла бластер.  
— Что случилось? — сказал Люк.  
— Ты! — закричала она. — Твой отец! Вы убили его, вы, проклятые Скайуокеры, вы убили его!  
Она плакала и, кажется, не замечала этого. Рыжая прядь свесилась ей на глаза, и Люк с трудом подавил желание шагнуть вперед и коснуться ее волос, заправить эту прядь за ухо.  
— Мара, — сказал он. — Что ты? Что случилось?  
— Мой мастер умер. И ты — за это — ответишь!

Говорят, в момент смерти вся жизнь проносится перед глазами, но Люк увидел не прошлое. В миг, когда Мара выстрелила, он вдруг увидел ее своей женой — уже не юную, но все еще полную сил. Он видел Ширу, выжившую во взрыве, искалеченную, яростную, удивительно красивую. Он видел сына, который мог родиться у него с Марой, видел детей Леи. Видел, как Палпатин гибнет еще в юности, так и не встретившись с его отцом, видел, как отец убивает Палпатина, чтобы спасти его, Люка, видел сотни и сотни вариантов, гибель Империи и гибель Республики, себя во главе Ордена джедаев, племянника, ставшего лордом ситхов. Видел все то, что могло бы случиться, и то, чего не произошло бы никогда, и все эти вероятности и вероятности кружились в его сознании в развеселом диком хороводе.  
"Это и есть смерть?" — успел подумать он, и все вдруг закончилось, дикая пляска исчезла, словно ее и не было никогда.  
Вокруг стоял непроглядный туман.

Ни дуновения ветра, ни единого звука. Серая мгла, поглотившая весь мир.  
Люк не чувствовал даже биения собственного сердца.  
Так это и есть смерть?  
Говорят, умирая, мы соединяемся с Великой Силой, но... Эта серая бесконечная вата вряд ли могла иметь что-то общее с Силой.  
А вот со смертью — вполне. Смерть, наверное, и должна быть такой — безысходной и безликой.

Люк сел на бесплотное ничто, служившее здесь планетной твердью, и уставился на свои прозрачные руки. Синеватый контур очерчивал смутные границы его тела. То ли в призрака Силы превратился, то ли в голографию — сразу и не разберешь.  
Люк засмеялся, но, не услышав собственного смеха, вдруг разрыдался.

Туман милосердно поглотил его плач — точно так же, как до того поглотил смех.

Первое, самое легкое прикосновение ветра к своей призрачной щеке Люк посчитал скорее порождением своей фантазии, нежели чем-то реальным. И ветер обиделся, ударил со всей силы в лицо.  
Туман расходился, разлетался серыми клочьями, а за ним открывалась пустота.

Люк закрыл глаза. Ветер — странный, холодный ветер, невесть откуда появившийся здесь, где не было уже больше ничего — трепал его волосы, холодил лицо, осушал слезы.

Низкий глухой голос звучал в этом ветре. Люк прислушивался, опустив голову.  
Казалось, будто сама Сила заговорила с ним, и у нее оказался слишком знакомый, причиняющий столько боли голос.  
— Папа... — прошептал Люк.  
Понимал, что это не отец, но голос был так похож, что резал сердце словно световым мечом.

А голос говорил что-то, и слова, до сих пор тонувшие в свисте и шуме ветра, неожиданно стали различимы.

— О чем ветер поет  
в пустом сердце моем?  
О том поет, что огонь  
Сжег все в сердце моем...

Так, наверное, мог бы сказать его отец, если хоть немного был склонен к пафосу. Может, не все, но огонь в нем в свое время выжег достаточно.  
"О чем ветер поет..."

Призраки Силы живут недолго. Люк понимал, что скоро он развоплотится, но пока он существовал — и плакал, слушая голос ветра.  
Голос Силы, потерявшей своего ребенка.

— О чем ветер поет  
В пустом сердце моем?  
О том, что вечный лед  
Сковал сердце мое...

Электрический разряд, ударивший в него из ниоткуда, в мгновение ока уничтожил всю задумчивость и меланхолию. И слезы осушил куда быстрее ветра.  
За первым разрядом последовал еще один. И еще.  
Люк метался с места на место, пытаясь уйти от вездесущих молний. Наконец, особо меткий разряд угодил ему в пятую точку, и Люк заорал от души.  
И тут же услышал голос матери:  
— Перестаньте, вы же его убиваете! Да хватит! Вы что, с ума сошли?!  
— Ничего с ним не случится, — ответил ей другой, тоже до боли знакомый голос. — В небольших дозах это только на пользу. Отлично прочищает мозги.

Пустота разлетелась острыми осколками, явив Люку Палпатина с оскаленным полубезумным лицом и хищно скрюченным пальцами. На призрака он уж точно не был похож.  
Чьи-то прохладные ладони легли Люку на плечи. Он крутанулся — и уткнулся в мать, в ее волосы, слабо пахнущие набуанскими благовониями.  
— Милый, сядь. Послушай Императора.  
Но Палпатин ничего не говорил.  
Люк взглянул на него с опаской. Палпатин встряхнул кистями рук — словно музыкант перед концертом. С пальцев осыпались синие искры.  
— Сядь, — повторила мама.  
И Люк покорно плюхнулся на то, что подвернулось под руку, а точнее под другое место — в императорское кресло.

— Падме, дорогая, — сказал Палпатин совершенно светским тоном, словно не скалился только что как безумный. — Ступай. Я позабочусь о мальчике.  
— Без молний, надеюсь?  
— С молниями мы закончили, я полагаю.  
— Я буду недалеко, — сказала она, погладив Люка по плечу.  
Люк уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз мать была с ним так ласкова. Разве что в детстве, когда он болел.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Люк, когда за матерью закрылись двери. — И вы... Я думал, вы умерли!  
— Как интересно, — откликнулся Палпатин. — И что еще тебе привиделось?  
— Привиделось? О чем вы?  
— Ты помнишь книгу? Алую книгу с горячими страницами? Мара нашла тебя с ней в руках.  
— Мара... — начал Люк и замолчал.  
Воспоминание о бластерном выстреле в упор заставило его содрогнуться.

— Ты помнишь, как начал ее читать? Алую книгу? Помнишь?  
— Да, — сказал Люк.  
— Не знаю, что с тобой происходило дальше, но все это было ненастоящим. Вместо обычной книжонки тебе досталась весьма мощная штука. Творение лорда Дрогги Аринриха. Древние ситхи были мастерами по играм с разумом, знаешь ли.  
В тоне его ясно читалось: "А уж нынешние мастера и подавно".  
— Книга? — спросил Люк. — Так это была — просто книга?!  
— Не просто книга, а старинный ситхский артефакт, — назидательно сказал Палпатин. — Можно ли быть настолько неосторожным? Современная молодежь! Неужели нельзя задуматься о том, что ты собираешься читать? Нет, вам проще засорять свой мозг бессмысленным чтивом, чем остановиться и подумать.

Люк вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь понять, когда же Палпатин успел так сильно постареть. Или это происходило постепенно, а Люк просто ничего не замечал? Еще год назад он проводил с Императором гораздо больше времени, а потом учеба, мечты о Шире, любовная тоска поглотили его целиком. На старого ситха времени уже не оставалось.

На более молодого, впрочем, тоже. Когда они с отцом последний раз по-настоящему говорили?  
С отцом, с Леей, с мамой...

— Девчонки у Вейдера всегда были с придурью, — продолжал по-стариковски брюзжать Палпатин. — Посмотришь на такую — умница умницей, а чуть отвернешься — обязательно глупость сделает. Как ей только в голову пришло притащить подобную вещь на лекции, а потом еще и забыть? Впрочем, отец твой и сам иногда был дурак дураком. Не будешь знать, что умный, в жизни не поверишь.

На короткое "был", проскользнувшее в речи Палпатина, Люк почти не обратил внимания. Он еще не привык к тому, что все кончилось, что все живы, что мама не изменяла отцу.  
Похоже, ему предстояло привыкать еще очень долго.

— Значит, тебе привиделось, что я умер?  
— Да, — сказал Люк отстраненно. — И Мара меня за это убила.   
Палпатин усмехнулся.  
— Молодец девочка. Я и не знал, что ты с ней знаком.  
— Я, кажется, незнаком, — сказал Люк. — Я ее раньше не встречал.  
— Встречал, иначе бы книга ее тебе не показала. Хотя кто вас, Скайуокеров, знает. Ваши способности иногда бывают весьма неожиданными. Выжил ведь ты при столкновении с творением лорда Аринриха.  
— Но если это было просто наваждение...  
— Не просто наваждение, а артефакт. Читатель, углубившийся в эту книгу, сначала читает о постигших его несчастьях, каждый о своих, убеждается в том, что его жизнь рухнула, а потом умирает, прочитав о собственной смерти. По мере того, как он читает, страницы книги сгорают. Лорд Аринрих считал, что у каждой его книги должен быть только один читатель.  
Люк невольно заулыбался. Это было так… по-ситхски. Все они отличались удивительным самомнением.  
Впрочем, джедаи в этом отношении ситхам не уступали.

Люку казалось, он засыпает, снова проваливается в наваждение, из которого уже не будет выхода. Но он так устал, что предпочитал провалиться. На борьбу попросту уже не находилось сил.  
За огромным панорамным окном было небо – и ничего, кроме неба. Люк смотрел на кучевые облака, во множестве раскиданные по небесной глади. Слишком красивое, будто искусственное, придуманное кем-то зрелище.  
Кто знает, не читает ли он об этих облаках в очередной книге.   
Белоснежные пышные шапки, перистая белая вуаль, клочья мелких туч – а меж ними нестерпимо яркое солнце.  
Люк отвел взгляд, потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, но облака притягивали взгляд…  
Облака, солнце, ветер…

О чем ветер поет в уставшем сердце моем?


	11. Настоящее

Люк проснулся в своей комнате в Скайхаузе, и мать сидела в изголовье его постели. Он невольно залюбовался: ее тонкий профиль на фоне окна был достоин кисти Пало Торецци.  
Люк вдруг подумал: странно, что знаменитый набуанский художник так ни разу и не написал портрет своей не менее известной подруги детства. Не мог ведь он о ней забыть — таких, как Падме Амидала Скайуокер, не забывают.  
Или такой портрет существует, просто не выставляется на публике?

— Ты так на меня смотришь, милый, будто не веришь в то, что это я.  
"Не верю", — хотел сказать Люк.  
Не верю, что ты не такая, как в том наваждении. И не верю, не хочу верить, что ты можешь быть такой.  
В семнадцать лет уже пора взрослеть, но как же хочется по-детски продолжать верить, что твои родители любят друг друга словно в сказке: сын Великой Силы и его королева.  
Но жизнь, наверное, никогда не бывает похожей на сказку, поэтому Люк вздохнул устало и спросил:  
— А где папа?  
И похолодел, глядя на то, как меркнет ее улыбка.  
— Мам?..  
— Ты не помнишь, милый?  
Ее голос, упавший почти до шепота, вызвал в нем безотчетную дрожь.  
— Где он? Мам, что случилось?  
Мать взяла его за руку. Зачем?  
— Он умер, Люк. Сердце. Как раз перед тем, как ты... Мы думали, ты взялся читать эту книгу, чтобы справиться с горем.

И не было больше страниц, чтоб гореть.

Книга была заперта в хранилище ситхских артефактов, а в их распоряжении — в распоряжении жены и сына — оставалась лишь реальность и ничего, кроме реальности.

"Нет!" — хотел сказать Люк. Закричать, как кричал перед Кеноби. Закричать, оттолкнуть материнскую руку, сказать, что это ложь, что лорд ситхов не мог умереть вот так, что ни ситхи, ни джедаи так не умирают, что Сила...  
Промолчал.

— Знаешь, — сказала мама тихо, — когда он выжил тогда, в молодости, я... Это нелепо, но в глубине души я уверилась в том, что он...  
— Бессмертен, — сказал Люк, глядя прямо перед собой.  
— Да.  
— Я раньше тоже так думал.  
— Разумом понимаешь, что подобное невозможно, но... С тех пор, как его тело предали огню, я не перестаю думать о том, зачем же все это было. Зачем Великая Сила породила его? Мы, обычные живые существа, мы рождаемся и умираем часто по случайности, но в его существовании имелся какой-то смысл. Великое энергетическое поле, пронизывающее всю галактику, по какой-то причине создало в теле женщины зародыш ребенка — зачем? У этого должен быть смысл, но я его не нахожу.  
— А то джедайское пророчество?.. — сказал Люк, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
Мама никогда не бывала с ним так откровенна, и от этого Люк чувствовал себя неловко. Горе должно было объединить их, но плакать друг у друга на плече они не могли. Оставалось рассуждать.  
— Пророчество... — повторила за ним мама. — Джедаи думали, что Эни убьет Палпатина, но...  
— Он бы этого никогда не сделал, — сказал Люк.  
Убить учителя! Это, конечно, в традиции ситхов, но нужно совсем не знать отца, чтобы поверить, будто он на такое способен.  
— Отчего же, — сказала мама. — Если бы Палпатин причинил вред Шми или тебе с Леей, Эни убил бы его без всякой жалости. Поверь, Люк, иногда он может быть... то есть мог... мог быть очень скор на расправу.  
— Я знаю, мама.  
— Но я не верю, что Великой Силе было хоть какое-то дело до Палпатина или даже до Ордена ситхов.  
— А джедаев?  
— Орден джедаев уничтожили бы и без Энакина. Да и что такое эти Ордена в масштабах самой Силы...  
— Да, — сказал Люк.  
Он только сейчас заметил, что мама все еще держит его за руку. Узкая кисть, тонкие пальцы в кольцах.  
Как же отец ее любил! С первого взгляда и навсегда.  
Как ей, наверное, пусто без этой любви.  
— Должна быть какая-то причина, по которой Сила его создала, должна быть. Он так недолго прожил, и в его жизни было столько боли. Словно эта ваша Сила — один из тех древних нелепых божков, которые порождают детей, чтобы потом принести их в жертву ради неведомой цели! Будто он мучился, горел заживо, задыхался, а где-то там, в высших сферах, за это плюсы капали на чашу весов, нужную этой проклятой вашей Силе!  
— Мам.  
Она очнулась. Лицо ее, раскрасневшееся, гневное, горестное, снова стало обычным для нее. Лицо-маска — спокойная доброжелательность и ни капли ее настоящей.  
С одиннадцати лет в политике — она, наверное, не могла быть другой.  
— Прости, милый.  
— Я думаю, ты права, — сказал Люк.  
— В чем?  
— В том, что это все несправедливо. Но мне кажется, папа ни о чем не жалел.  
— Да, — сказала она, — жалеть он не умел. Ни о чем, ни о плохом, ни о хорошем. И отступать не умел.

Люк не знал, что сказать. Просто взял ее за руку и сжал теплые ее, живые пальцы – точно так же, как сжимал когда-то дюрасталевые пальцы отца.   
Разве что Сила знала, помогло ли это его отцу и помогало ли сейчас матери, но самому Люку от этого было легче, это точно.  
Горе всегда становится менее тяжелым, когда тебе есть, кого утешать.

\---

Мара прилетела за ним ближе к вечеру.  
Люк послушно пошел с ней, думая о том, что никуда им, похоже, друг от друга не деться. Только у самого спидера спросил тихо:  
— Ты не знаешь, зачем я Императору?  
— Он, кажется, нашел тебе учителя, — сказала Мара неожиданно мягко. – Послушай, я знаю, что ты этого не хотел, но у тебя такой потенциал, глупо растрачивать это впустую.  
— Отец мне позволял…  
"Но теперь он мертв".  
— Я вовсе не говорю, что он не прав, — сказала Мара. – Или что ты не прав. Но все-таки тебе нужно уметь хоть что-то. Если бы ты знал хотя бы азы, книга лорда Аринриха тебя бы не поймала так просто.  
— Зачем она вообще понадобилась Шире? – не выдержал Люк.  
Зеленые глаза под сенью пушистых ресниц…  
Люк смутился и отвел взгляд.  
— Шира просто любит поэзию, — сказала Мара до странности легко, — а лорд Аринрих – один из лучших поэтов своего времени.  
— Поэтов?!  
— Да. Он заключал в свои артефакты стихи и заставлял читателей не просто читать слова, а переживать эмоции, которые были туда вложены.  
— И Шира читала эту книгу?  
— Конечно. Вовсе не обязательно терять ощущение реальности, чтобы прочесть ее. Нужно просто уметь защищаться.  
— Понятно, — сказал Люк, чувствуя себя форменным дураком.   
— Хочешь послушать, о чем было в твоей книге?  
— Я, наверное, знаю, — сказал Люк. – Песня о пустом сердце, да? Эти два куплета меня чуть не добили.  
— Там не два, а три куплета. Так я их тебе прочту?  
Люк торопливо кинул.

Они стояли возле спидера – он и девушка, которая в другой, несбыточной реальности должна была стать его женой. За дальними высотками жилых секторов пламенел закат.  
Люк думал о том, что жизнь порой бывает слишком непредсказуемой. Удавалось ли хоть кому-то предвидеть все ее повороты?   
Мара взяла его за руку, и он на миг забыл как дышать.

— О чем ветер поет  
в пустом сердце моем?  
О том поет, что огонь  
Сжег все в сердце моем...

О чем ветер поет  
В пустом сердце моем?  
О том, что вечный лед  
Сковал сердце мое...

О чем ветер поет  
В пустом сердце моем?  
О том, что пламя и лед  
Вместе в сердце моем.

Люк закрыл глаза.  
"Лед и пламя…"  
Шире не могло это не понравиться. Но он не был уверен, что эти строки нравятся Маре. Он не знал даже, нравятся ли они ему самому.

В кабинет Палпатина они вошли, все так же держась за руки — и едва замечая это обстоятельство. Быть рядом с Марой казалось Люку самой естественной вещью на свете.

Палпатин был не один. Невысокая женщина, едва ли ростом с Лею, стояла подле окна. Она была в темном шарфе, обернутом поверх странного головного убора, делавшего ее голову почти треугольной. Свободный край шарфа прикрывал рот.  
— Это ученица твоего отца, — сказал Палпатин сухо.  
"Которого", — едва не спросил Люк.  
Никак он не мог привыкнуть к этой реальности, где не было визита Кеноби и его правды, похожей на ложь, где Шира была жива и после смерти учителя улетела на Зиост, где все было иначе.

Женщина в треугольном головном уборе смотрела на него, и настолько неистовый, веселый и яростный был у нее взгляд, что Люк даже не знал, почему он вообще вспомнил про Кеноби. Даже в той – иллюзорной – реальности она не могла быть его ученицей.  
Или могла?  
Люк не чувствовал в ней ни малейших признаков Темной Стороны.

— Она будет тебя учить, — продолжал Палпатин. – Неучем тебя оставлять попросту опасно. Кто знает, в какую ловушку ты попадешь в следующий раз?   
Надо было, наверное, смолчать, но Люк все-таки сказал тихо:  
— Вы же знаете, что у меня ничего не выйдет. Темная Сторона…  
— Да, Темная Сторона не для тебя. Но разве я сказал что-то о Темной Стороне?  
Женщина скинула свой шарф, и оказалось, что никакого головного убора под ним нет. Она не была человеком, она была тогрутой, и полосатые ее головные хвосты неожиданно показались Люку самым прекрасным зрелищем в мире.  
Отчего-то ему стало легче. Казалось, что наконец-то произошло что-то правильное, хоть Люк и не понимал, в чем заключается правильность этих событий.  
Что, собственно говоря, вообще случилось? Он встретился с очередной ученицей своего отца?

— Привет, Скайбеби, — сказала она, показывая мелкие острые зубы. — Я научу тебя, что значит — быть джедаем. Не таким, как мастер Кеноби или мастер Йода. Таким джедаем, каким был твой отец.


End file.
